A Child of a Froggy and a Prince
by paulabear26
Summary: The Prince has a secret crush on the froggy! He knows that, but what he doesn't know is Fran returns those feelings! What happens when things that happened last new years eve finally catches up to them? B26! Yaoi!BoyxBoy!Mpreg! Gosh I suck at Summaries!
1. Chapter 1

HEYO! This is my third fanfic and second B26 ficlet! Please be nice! I SPENT ALL MY MATH CLASS WORKING ON THIS! ... don't worry~~ I already finished the work i was supposed to be doing~~~ any way~

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn... but I must brofist Amano Akira for thinking of it!

Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Mentions, rape... sorta and LUSSURIA-NESS!

* * *

><p><span>A<span> Child

It's a cool Saturday morning and all is quiet in the Varia mansion.

"VOIIIII! GET UP BRATS!" 'Crash!'

"Shut up scum!" the Captain and boss start their morning ritual. In his room the prince begins to stir. He gets up quietly and gets ready for the day. He goes to his private bathroom and brushes his teeth and washes his face. Since it was a Saturday, Bel had no missions and had a day free. Bel moved back to his main room and pulled on a striped shirt and skinny jeans not bothering with his Varia jacket. Soon he was on his way down the stairs to the kitchen where Lussuria was making pancakes and eggs with sausages.

"Ushishishishi, guess the prince is first today." Bel smirked as he took a seat at the table.

"Good morning Bel, what would you like today?" Lussuria called over his pan.

"The prince wants pancakes with strawberries and strawberry syrup!" Bel grinned. Lussuria smiled and placed his order in front of him. Soon the rest of the Varia trickled in. Squalo and Xanxus wanting Sausages and eggs while the rest had pancakes with various toppings. The only one missing was Fran.

"VOI! WHERE'S FRAN?" shouted Squalo.

"Oh~ The Deary must still be sleeping~" Lussuria said gaily.

"VOI BEL! GO GET FRAN!" yelled Squalo as he chomped on his sausages.

"Why should the prince wake the froggy?" Bel whined.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE BABY OFFICER AND BABY OFFICERS LOOK AFTER ROOKIES! AND IF YOU DON'T THEN I'LL STOP YOUR MISSIONS FOR A MONTH!" Squalo yelled in response. Bel immediately got up and walked out of the room as Xanxus had started throwing wine glasses at Squalo.

"Hmpf! Froggy~~ Get up~" Bel sang as he walked in the room not even bothering to knock. Bel surveyed the slightly messy room most of it was green, black and dark gray. Bel soon located the queen-sized bed on the far side of the room.

"Froggy! The Prince demands you to wake up!" Bel pulled up the lumpy blanket to find a froggy clad only in short grey sweat pants and a black tank top. Fran squirmed around on his bed looking for the warmth of the blanket. He found it at his feet and pulled it back up to his chin. Bel looked at Fran's peaceful face and sighed. He was beautiful like this. Without his monotone and mask. Getting bored of waiting Bel started poking Fran. Fran groaned then rolled over. He cracked open his eye and smiled on the inside. It was his Prince, though he would never admit it, Fran was attracted to Bel both Mentally and physically.

"What fake-prince-Sempai? I was sleeping." Fran groaned as he shakily sat up.

"Shishi, Longhaired captain says to get up for breakfast~" Bel smirked watching his frog try and get up," We're having sausages and eggs~". With that Fran hurridly got up off his bed and ran to his adjoining bathroom. Bel looked confused but as he walked closer to the bathroom, he could hear sounds of gagging things falling into the toilet. Was the Frog throwing up?

"Froggy?" Bel looked around the doorframe and saw an exhausted frog slumped against the toilet with his eyes closed. "Froggy what's wrong?" Bel asked showing concern. Fran just shook his head and breathed in deeply. Bel not knowing what to do, ran to the kitchen to get Lussuria.

"Lussuria! FROGGY IS SICK!" he said as he skidded along the marble.

"Oh my~ the Mama-Luss will look after him~" Lussuria sang and he skipped from the room to Fran's bedroom.

-Fran's Room-

"Arrrgh." Fran groaned as he made his back to his bed. He had heard Bel's outburst of his illness to Lussuria down in the kitchen. He flopped down onto his pillows and closed his eyes. A few minutes later Lussuria walked in the door closing it behind him. "So, Fran what's the problem?" asked Lussuria and he sashayed his way to Fran's bedside. "I just threw up and have been for the past week, not only that but I have had these weird food cravings which I know you should know about. And I have been really tired and my back plus stomach hurts." Fran concluded. Lussuria frowned.

"Can I check your stomach then?" asked Lussuria as he went closer to Fran. Fran just gave a short nod and lifted his tank top to his chest. Lussuria went over and pressed his warm hands to Fran's belly poking and prodding some places. When he got to his lower abdomen he gasped. Lussuria quickly removed his hands and started mumbling to himself. Fran began to worry. This was weird behavior, even for Lussuria. Suddenly Lussuria got up. "Fran, I need you to take a test I'll be right back!" He said and half ran from the room. Soon he was back with a small white stick.

"What's that?" Fran asked, as he had never seen a pregnancy test before.

"I just need you to pee on that end of the stick and give it to me, after a few minutes I'll give you the results." Lussuria said, he had still his serious face. Lussuria handed the test to Fran and pushed him towards the bathroom. Feeling a bit weird Fran did as he was told and gave the test back. Lussuria hopped to Fran's bed and sat down.

"How long will it take?" asked Fran. "Well you took bout a minute so I guess two more minutes." Lussuria answered. After two minutes Lussuria picked up the test and observed it closely. Soon he started squealing trying to hug Fran.

"What?" Fran asked as Lussuria started to calm.

"Well Franny dear that was a Pregnancy test you took~~" Lussuria smirked, "AND~~ it showed positive! " Lussuria half whispered. Fran froze. What did Lussuria just say? He was Pregnant? Fran promptly fainted.

"Aww~ Poor Fran-chan." Lussuria gently picked Fran up off the ground and placed him in his bed making sure to pull the covers up to his chest. Lussuria then made himself comfortable on the couch next to Fran's bed.

-few minutes later-

Fran jerked from his bed and looked around. With a sigh he realized he was still in his room. He looked down and saw Lussuria smiling on the couch next to him.

"Was that a dream?" Fran asked. Lussuria smiled further and shook his head no.

"Arrgh… WAIT! LUSSURIA! YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE! OK!" Fran shouted demandingly.

"Yes~ I thought you would say that~ hmm… but in exchange I get to call you Fran-chan or Franny ok?" Lussuria was positively bright with smiles. Fran groaned.

"Fine." He muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

"Fran… I've been meaning to ask you but… who's the father?" Lussuria asked. Fran froze again. The father… the only person he had done 'it' with was…

"B-Bel-Sempai…" Fran whispered. It had been about a month and a half… it was new years day and Bel had drunk too much…

FLASHBACK! -

Fran had had a little to drink but not as much as Bel. He and Bel left the Varia lounge a bit early because Squalo and the boss had started to make out on the couch beside them. As Fran half dragged Bel to his room the Prince started to grope him.

"Bel!" Fran screamed. In truth the touch had felt good to be touched by his crush, but Bel was drunk and he wasn't in his right mind.

"Froggy is so~ soft shishi…" Bel smirked as he felt Fran grow hard under his palm.

"Shishi. The prince can help Froggy with his problem~" and one thing led to another and Bel had ended up naked with Fran in a bed and thrusting wildly into him. Fran had tried to stop him at first but soon he was overcome by the thought of his crush doing such things to him and let it be. Bel and Fran finally climaxed and fell asleep snuggled together.

-Next morning-

"hmm…" Bel woke up with a massive headache. He blinked sleep from his eyes and yawned. When he got up he realized he wasn't alone. As he looked down he froze in shock. There sleeping peacefully was a naked Fran. He quickly looked down and saw himself to be in the same state.

"Fuck…" he groaned. He thought he had raped his secret crush.

"Froggy?" The prince gently shook his frog.

"Arrrgh… What?" asked Fran groaning, he had a slight headache and his ass hurt like hell. Bel flinched, his froggy was mad at him.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled as he bowed his head. Fran looked confused.

"What for?" he asked looking at Bel's face. Bel flinched again thinking Fran was angry at him.

"F-for r-raping y-you…" He stuttered. Fran nearly laughed out loud.

"You did rape me fake-prince-Sempai, but I'll let this one go." Fran said, "on one condition though." Bel brightened up immediately.

"What's your condition?" Bel asked cocking his head cutely to one side.

"I see your eyes." Fran said simply. Bel froze once again. Slowly as to not shock the other, he pulled his bangs aside. Fran gasped. The prince's eyes were beautiful. They were deep purple, lightening out towards the rims and had flecks of gold in them.

"You are not allowed to talk about anyone about the Prince's eyes." Bel said demandingly. Fran just nodded and got up from the bed. He limped around the room and gathered his clothes. He put them on and left the room. That was the last time they talked about that incident.

-END FLASHBACK-

"B-B-BEL!" Lussuria squealed. Fran hurridly clamped his hand over Lussuria's mouth glaring at him.

"Someone call the prince?" Speaking of the devil Bel had arrived. Bel took in the situation and a pang of jealousy stabbed his heart. Fran was holding Lussuria's mouth and even showing emotions in front of his.

"Not a word." Fran growled to Lussuria, "Nope fake-prince, Lussuria was only saying how hot you look when you're sleeping." Bel twitched.

"You spy on the prince when he is sleeping?" Bel spoke dangerously and Lussuria began to collect cold sweat on the nape of his neck.

"Ushishishishi, the peasant must be punished." With that Bel promptly chased Lussuria around the mansion with his knives. With Lussuria gone Fran smiled. He was going to have the child of his long-time crush. He was positively beaming.

* * *

><p>How was it? Sorry if Characters are a bit ooc... Review? and tell me what's on your mind~~~ (I'm not Edward Cullen XD)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Herrow! I know this is a bit late... and I'm really sorry but to tell the truth... I didn't think anyone would actually READ this... anyways~ thanx for reviewing and being a B26 fan! All your questions will be answered in the next few chapters~~ read and enjoy~ if you want to...

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own KHR... or anything you recognise...

* * *

><p>A Child chp.2<p>

-The next day-

"Luss, I need your help." It's early in the morning and the only people that were awake were Fran and Lussuria. They were in the kitchen when Fran asked a question.

"What for Frannie?" Fran sweat dropped.

"To keep this a secret and tell boss a story so I can't do missions when I start showing further." Fran explained.

"Oh~ I already planned on helping Fran-chan so you can count on mama-Luss!" Fran sweat dropped again. He sighed and leaned back into his chair.

"Luss I'm going to need some sort of disease or medical note to say that I'm sick when I begin to show further."

"Oh~ I already have an answer for that! You can have a tapeworm! Or a rare South American disease that affects young teens with raging hormones such as yourself." Fran thudded his head against the tabletop.

"SOMETHING THAT MAKES SENSE AND DOESN'T MAKE PEOPLE SUSPICIOUS ABOUT ME!" Fran had lost his cool and finally yelled.

"Shishi… Do I hear the Frog yelling?" Fran froze instantly.

"No it was Lussuria." Fran knew the lie was stupid but he had to do something.

"Shishi, don't lie to the prince, I know it was froggy~" Fran grimaced, then a thought popped into his head.

"Did the Prince barricade his door last night? Lussuria said he got some more photos for his collection." A vein popped in Bel's forehead.

"Shishi, Lussuria must be punished by the prince." And yet another fight was ensued.

'That was too close.' Fran thought, 'Better be careful next time.'

"VOI! FRAN! WHAT ARE YOU YELLING ABOUT!" Fran winced and covered his ears, he still hadn't got used to the rain guardian's loud voice.

"Nothing long-haired commander. Just Luss taking photos of Bel when he sleeps." Fran deadpanned. A vein popped in Squalo's forehead. Squalo then grabbed the passing Prince by the scruff of his shirt.

"VOI! Leave the gay perv alone! It's not like he's selling them, right Luss?" Squalo turned around and found Lussuria running to a lump on the floor. Strangely the lump had Fran's hair…

"VOI! WHAT'S UP WITH FRAN!" Squalo shouted slightly tinged with worry for the young boy. Lussuria had now reached Fran's side and was now checking his vital points.

"He's fine, just a fainting spell." Lussuria replied as he visibly relaxed.

"VOI! BEL! TAKE FRAN TO HIS ROOM!"

"Wha! Why should the prince do something like that!"

"BECAUSE THIS IS YOUR FAULT AND I'M BLOODY HUNGRY AND LUSSURIA IS COOKING! NOW GO!" Bel was about to argue that he hadn't eaten either but saw Squalo's glare and decided not to further anger the shark unless he wanted crap from the boss.

The shark and Boss had hooked up for a while now. They tried to keep it quiet but everyone knew anyway since half of Squalo's belongings had moved to their boss's room and he practically slept there every night. Also sometimes they saw the shark limping to his room early mornings and whenever the boss went on a mission, he would protect the shark even if it meant risking his limbs or body. Bel was jealous that the shark and cold-hearted boss could have such a relationship but he and the frog couldn't.

Bel knelt down beside Fran and picked him up bridal style. Fran groaned a bit and nuzzled his face against Bel's shoulder. Bel blushed brightly.

"Voi! Are you blushing Bel!" Squalo snickered and grinned.

"Sh-shut up! You stupid shark!" Bel blushed further. Suddenly Fran groaned loudly.

"Hmm… What happened?" Fran groaned as he sluggishly lifted his head.

"Well deary, you had a slight fainting spell but you're fine." Lussuria said.

"Umm… Bel-sempai? Why am I here?" asked Fran as he looked up to Bel through his lashes. Bel blushed again. His frog was being too cute.

"Squalo made the prince take the frog to his room." Bel mumbled as he placed Fran down gently onto the floor.

"VOI! Luss! Where's my sausages!" At that out burst from Squalo, Fran's head spun. He suddenly thought of the oil in sausages. He needed to puke. He ran towards the kitchen area and made a beeline for the sink. He then proceeded to throw up his last dinner and some pudding he had for dessert. Bel was bewildered. His frog was throwing up again?

"OI! Luss! Tell the prince! Why is froggy throwing up?" Bel got out his wires and knives. He was serious now. Lussuria gulped and backed into the wall.

"Umm… F-fran said n-not t-t-to t-tell…" Lussuria was now sweating.

"THE PRINCE DEMANDS AN ANSWER!" Bel snapped and trapped Lussuria with his knives and wires, forcing his to his knees.

"Sempai! Stop this! Leave Luss alone!" Fran was back from throwing up.

"WHY IS FROGGY BACKING UP LUSS!" the prince was now stamping his foot.

"I-I can't tell you that… not yet…" Squalo was going to say something but was cut off by Bel.

"WHY CAN'T YOU TELL THE PRINCE! DO YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH! WHY DON'T YOU TRUST ME? WHAT DID I DO TO YOU? HUH! TELL ME FRAN! WHAT DID I DO!" Fran couldn't take it anymore. He dropped to his knees and burst into tears. Bel shut up immediately. Squalo just gawked. Luss shook his head and went to Fran's side, now free of the wires, started comforting the boy.

"Fran. He needs to know. I will tell him. Is it okay?" Lussuria asked gently into Fran's ear as he held the whimpering boy to his chest. Fran nodded slowly as his tears slowed.

"Okay Fran." Lussuria gently murmured into Fran's ear and pulled him closer, then his face went serious.

"Bel. This is not a joke and I expect you to take this very seriously." Bel nodded slowly. He had never seen Lussuria this serious before.

"Bel… Fran is pregnant." Bel froze. Fran? Pregnant? What? How? Why? Bel had many questions in his head but decided to go with the last one.

"Who's the father?" Luss froze.

"You." Suddenly Fran spoke up from Lussuria's chest, "You're the only one I've ever had sex with, and the dates add up…" Bel froze. Then he ran up to Fran and pulled him from Lussuria's grasp. Fran was going to shout but couldn't when he felt himself being pulled into a rib-crushing hug by Bel.

"Is it true? Are you really? No jokes right? Really Fra- I mean Froggy? The prince's baby is in Froggy's tummy? Can the prince feel?" Fran blanked. The prince… was exited? Fran looked up to Bel and saw his grin.

"VOI!" suddenly the atmosphere was broken by the shark, " You know you guys have to get married right? Bastard children are NOT accepted in mafia." Squalo was grinning like a boy that got away with a prank.

"The Prince knows~" Squalo's grin fell. Huh? Bel-sempai is actually accepting me? Fran felt warm. Warm and wanted. Fran snuggled closer to Bel.

"Thank you Bel-sempai… Thank you…"

* * *

><p>Review! Tell me what's on your mind! I'm not Edward Cullen you know=.=" (I'm not a twilight fan... I prefer Manga!)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

WOAH! LONG chappie~~~ And I'm for not updating... but I'm an asian with asian parents (Not being racist) and they want me to STUDY ALL THE TIME! But I use my English+Science+Math classes to write~~ XD Enjoy~ P.S. There is a slight lemon here... it's amateur... but Tell me how it is... please?

Disclaimer! I don't own KHR~~ If i did then Fran and Bel would of had LOTS and LOTS of kids~~~~~

* * *

><p>A Child chp.3<p>

-Few moments later-

It was a few minutes after Fran had decided to tell Bel, and they had all eaten breakfast.

"VOI! BEL! What kind of wedding ya having?" Squalo had finally decided to ask. Bel stopped short.

"Hmm…ask Froggy~ Shishi~ whatever the frog wants~ but the Prince wants a crown~ and Froggy needs one too if he's going to be the Prince's princess~" Fran spluttered on his orange juice. Did the prince call him his princess?

"I'm not wearing a dress!" Fran said determinedly.

"Sure Fran-chan~ but I'm still going to be planning~… Can I?" Lussuria directed his question at Bel. Bel only grinned.

"Shishi… Ask Froggy~" Bel was now twirling a knife in his fingers.

"Fine. But if you make it all gay, I'll kill you personally" Fran deadpanned. Lussuria gulped.

"Fine… Hmm… Bel. What crown you getting?" Bel grinned.

"One fit for a king of course~ Since the prince is getting married, he is now a king~"

"VOI! I thought you said no peasant is ever good enough for a prince!" Squalo snickered. Bel's grin fell but soon returned when he got a sudden idea.

"The prince is not marrying a peasant~ He is marrying a frog~ Shishi." He laughed.

"VOI! Still! You said only a royalty is fit for you!" Squalo countered.

"Shishi~ Ever heard of the story 'The Princess and the frog'?" Bel smirked when Squalo fell silent. Suddenly Squalo grinned.

"VOI! You have to kiss the frog!" Bel's grin faltered. Then with a sudden rush of adrenaline Bel grabbed Fran and slammed their lips together. Squalo and Lussuria's jaws dropped. Fran only squawked and opened his eyes wide. Soon they closed and Fran melted into the kiss, slightly kissing Bel back. It all ended too quickly when Bel slowly pulled back and grinned.

"Shishi~ Good enough commander?" Bel questioned the still shocked shark. Squalo nodded. He had lost his voice in shock.

"Shishi~ Come on princess~" Bel grabbed the shocked Fran and rushed to Fran's room, with him in tow.

-In Fran's room-

"Sempai…. What are you doing?" Fran questioned the prince who was at the moment rushing around Fran's room pulling clothes from his drawers and collecting his things.

"Shishi~ Packing of course silly frog-princess." Bel answered while throwing clothes onto Fran's bed. Fran was confused. Packing? For what? Is he going somewhere?

"Why are you packing sempai?"

"Shishi. Froggy is going to be married to the prince so he's going to live with the prince!" Bel grinned and ran out of the room with an armful of Fran's things. Fran got more confused. Why? Why was Bel-sempai doing this? He didn't like Fran… He hated him. Then it hit Fran. He was doing it out of guilt and for the child. It wasn't love or even like. It was guilt. It hurt Fran to even think about it.

Bel was now running in and out of Fran's room when a hand grabbed his arm. It was Fran.

"Shishi~ What is it froggy?" Bel questioned. Fran was looking at the ground.

"You don't have to do this Sempai. If it's guilt… then you don't have to. You don't have to marry me either. You don't like me. You hate me. Your not doing this out of will. It's out of guilt. You don't want this… you don't want me." Fran finished in a whisper. Silent tears were falling to the floor. Damn the hormones! Fran thought.

"Uhh…" for once the prince was speechless, "I don't hate froggy…" He finally said. Fran's tears slowed. Bel didn't hate him?

"The p-prince… actually… h-he l-l-li_ no… l-loves F-froggy…" Bel had finally confessed to Fran. Fran's tears stopped fully.

"Are you serious sempai? A-are you telling the truth?" Fran looked up to Bel through his lashes. 'Gosh… Froggy's so cute…' Bel thought. He nodded his head as his voice was failing at the moment. Fran smiled. Bel froze in shock. He couldn't take it any more. Fran was cute, but when he showed emotions he was irresistible.

"Aah… so… Are y-you o-okay with that Fr-Fran?" Bel was stuttering waiting like a schoolgirl who had finally confessed to her long-time crush.

"Bel-sempai. I love you too." Bel grinned wider, if possible. He was estatic.

Fran loved him back. He had been accepted. Bel pulled Fran into a hug.

"So you will marry me right?" Bel asked suddenly breaking the silence.

"Yes sempai, of course… If it's okay with you…"

"Ushishi. The prince accepts the frog as his princess~" Fran smiled into Bel's chest.

"Shishi~ SO! Back to packing my froggy~" and with that Bel started his quest again and started to move Fran's things to his room, as Fran watched amused.

-Squalo & Xanxus's room-

"VOI! BOSS! WE'RE HAVING A WEDDING!" Squalo yelled as he walked into Xanxus's room (Partially his).

"Tch. Scum. I thought you didn't want to tell everyone that you're gay. Now you want to marry?" Xanxus said as he lounged on his specially made armchair.

"VOI! NOT US! For Bel and Fran." Squalo fumed as his ears went red.

"What did Prince trash and mist trash do?" Xanxus said as he got up.

"Tch. Fran got pregnant and the Prince is the father." Squalo explained.

"So they can get married but we can't? Maybe I'll get you pregnant…" Xanxus finished with an after thought but voiced it. Squalo turned crimson then he realized something.

"Voi. Xanxus… Fran's a guy right?" Squalo asked Xanxus who was now pulling the shark into a hug.

"Yeah. You saw his application form." Xanxus answered. Squalo blanked.

"Voi. How did he get pregnant then?"

-Bel's (now also Fran's) Room-

Bel had nearly finished moving Fran's things to his room and looked to survey his work. Surprisingly Bel's room was clean neat and tidy. Also it was huge so that two people could easily share it. His cupboard had a lot of Fran's clothes in it and His bed had Fran's blanket on it. All that was left was his pillows and a few things on his desk. Bel went back to Fran's room and heard him taking a shower in the connecting private bathroom. With a small shrug Bel went over to Fran's now empty bed and grabbed his pillow.

"Huh?" Bel felt something weird inside Fran's pillows. He sat on Fran's bed and pulled it out. A piece of paper? No. It was a photo? Bel looked closer at the half dark photo and gasped. It was a picture of him. Sleeping.

"Uh… I can explain?" Bel was too caught up in looking at the photo that he hadn't heard the shower turn off and a towel clad Fran come out. Only when he spoke did he realize that Fran had come out and was looking embarrassedly at the picture.

"Shishi, does the frog have a crush on the prince?" Fran held his blush but failed.

"Shishi~ seems little Froggy is a pedophile~" Bel grinned wider and Fran blushed.

"N-no! It just helps me sleep!" Realizing what he just blurted, Fran clamped his hands over his mouth. Bel's grin got impossibly wider.

"Shishi~ well I guess the prince better tell as well." Bel then proceeded to pull out something from his chest pocket. It was another photo. In the photo was a sleeping Fran. He looked so peaceful. His hair was free of the frog hat and splayed around his face and neck. He was beautiful.

"Uh… Bel-sempai… Why do you have a picture of me?" Fran was now back to monotone and his blush was now gone.

"Shishi~ The prince told Froggy before~ He loves Froggy that's why~" Fran was taken aback. The prince did like him.

"Ok… now are you done packing sempai?"

"Shishi~ The prince just needs froggy's pillows and stuff from his desk."

"Okay." Fran walked over to his desk and got his things. Still clad only in a towel.

"Let's go Bel-sempai." Bel looked away from Fran's chest and towel clad ass and nodded. If he continued, he was going to get hard.

Bel led the way back towards his room with Fran following on his heels. Bel opened his door and Fran walked in.

"Bel-sempai. Where do I put these?" Fran asked in monotone. He was holding things from his desk.

"On the prince's desk of course~" Fran walked over to Bel's grand desk in the corner of the wall and placed his things down.

"Bel sempai is a pedophile, you have so many photos of me." Bel flushed. He had forgotten about the pictures in front of his desk/dresser mirror.

"Shishi…" Bel nervously laughed hoping Fran would drop it. Unfortunately Fran had decided to make Bel very uncomfortable.

"Why am I half naked in this one?" Fran gestured to the picture of him in the corner of the mirror. Bel remembered that incident. Lussuria had taken that. In fact he had taken all the photos of Fran he had. Except for the one in his phone which was now his background image.

In the picture, Fran was indeed half naked. But had his pants on. He had gotten hot in the summer when we went to the beach and finally cracked. In the picture Fran was holding his shirt and standing on the yellow sand. His sweat was glistening in sun making him looked shiny like Bel's tiara.

"Shishi~ The prince stole that from Lussuria~ He was going to sell it online, so the prince saved it and stuck it on his mirror~" Fran nodded.

"If the prince has photos stuck on his mirror then I better stick mine on too~" As soon as he said that, Fran took a small book out of his pocket.

"What's that froggy?" Bel looked curiously at the book in Fran's hands.

"Hmm… I guess you can call it my treasure book." Answered Fran in monotone.

"Shishi~ Why's that?"

"Because…" Fran opened the book and Bel's jaw dropped, "It's filled with pictures of my prince~" True to his word, every single sleeve in Fran's photo album was filled with pictures of Bel. When he was sleeping, eating, chasing Lussuria, when he was in prince the ripper mode, covered in blood and of course, Bel grinning.

"Shishi~ Fran is a perv." Bel declared when he found a photo of himself with only a towel around his waist. Fran got a sudden idea.

"Hmm. What if I am Bel sempai?" Fran had practically purred that sentence. It made Bel slightly scared and aroused. Bel in his shock hadn't seen Fran creep closer. Only when Fran pressed against his chest did he know.

"Huh Bel-sempai~ What if I am a pervert?" Fran was now feeling Bel's back. Bel was now hard and fully aroused.

"Oh? What's this? Is my prince aroused?" Fran was smirking but still purring.

"Is Bel sempai turned on just by my voice?" Fran got lower and lower with each word. Then suddenly Fran cupped Bel's ass cheek. Bel yelped and groaned.

"Oh~ Does sempai need help with this?" Fran asked cheekily as he grabbed Bel's hard on through his pants. Bel just moaned. Taking that as a yes Fran just lifted (Yes lifted!) Bel bridal style and put him on the bed. Fran then pulled off Bel's striped shirt and started to suck and bite his exposed flesh. Leaving hickeys and bite marks on his neck and torso. Bel was now moaning and whining at Fran's touch.

"Hmm… I never thought sempai would make a good uke." Fran said with a smirk.

"S-shut up. F-frog." Bel managed through gasps and moans. Fran was now fondling Bel's package making him moan and buck into Fran's hand. Fran finally done teasing Bel, pulled down his pants and boxers in one fluid movement making Bel gasp at the sudden temperature change. Fran then licked the head of Bel's erection making him groan and squirm.

"So I guess Bel sempai wants to bottom today~" Fran then held three fingers to Bel's mouth. Bel started to lick them and coat them thoroughly with his saliva. When Fran felt his fingers slick enough, he pulled them out of Bel's mouth and placed it near Bel's entrance. Slowly he pushed one in. Bel moaned and pushed down making Fran go in further. Slowly Fran finger fucked Bel adding fingers as he went. Suddenly Fran's fingers brushed against Bel's prostate and Bel squirmed and moaned loudly.

"Oh~ found it~" Fran sang in monotone. Fran then removed his fingers and got undressed. Bel whimpered slightly at the loss but was soon silenced by Fran's mouth on his. Fran positioned himself at Bel's entrance and pushed in slowly. Bel whined.

"Sorry sempai. It'll feel good soon." Fran pulled out nearly entirely and slammed back in.

"AHH!" Bel screamed out in painful pleasure. Fran quickly silenced the prince again using his mouth and began to roll his hips making himself go deeper into Bel. Bel whined and groaned from all the pleasurable pain. Soon Bel got used to the feeling and Fran was thrusting in and out harder and harder.

'BANG!'

"VOI! BRATS! WHAT ARE YOU DO-" Squalo stopped mid sentence when he saw what they were 'doing'. Bel blushed hard and Fran just looked up innocently.

"Idiotic commander. You know there's something called knocking? And we were totally in the mood for something until you came in. as you can 'See'" Fran emphasized the see in his sentence. Squalo turned red in embarrassment.

"Voi! Just come to the boss's room! He wants to speak. NOW!" With that Squalo hurridly left the room.

"So sempai~ Wanna finish?"

* * *

><p>How was it? Good? Bad? CRAP? I won't know unless you review~~~~ XD<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello People~ I decided I can't wait to update so I put another one up~~ So I'm getting a bit confused with this story~~ XD You shall soon find out why~ But there is so~ many things going on! It's getting complicated~ ENJOY! P.S. The characters are a bit OOC... sorry...

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR~ If I did... *nosebleed*

* * *

><p>A Child ch.4<p>

It took a while longer for Fran and Bel to finally get to the boss's room. When they got there it was nearly half an hour since Squalo walked in on them. Bel was having a bit of trouble walking so he was leaning on Fran for some support and limping slightly.

'Knock!' 'Knock!' There was a grunt from the inside telling them to come in. Fran opened the door and walked in with Bel.

"Shishi~ did boss ask for the prince?" Xanxus grunted a response.

"VOI! What took you!" They just noticed that Squalo was in the room.

"I'm pretty sure you know why idiotic commander." Fran said in monotone. Squalo turned red from embarrassment and looked away.

"Shut up scum." Xanxus threw his glass at Squalo's head. Before Squalo could yell Bel intervened.

"Shishi. Why did boss call the prince?"

"Hn." Xanxus grunted and pointed his chin Squalo's way.

"VOI! Boss you talk!" Squalo countered. Xanxus glared and Squalo gulped.

"F-fine… The boss wants to know how you… you know… got pregnant…" Fran tensed. 'How did he get pregnant?' Hmm…

'Knock!' 'Knock!' There was a small but audible knock at the door.

"Hn." Xanxus grunted and in walked Mammon in his adult form. After the Arcobaleno Trials, all the Arcobaleno could change from the baby form and back again. But they had to still protect their pacifiers.

"VOI! Mammon! What took you two months for a fucking mission!" Squalo yelled.

"Mu. I got paid by Verde to try his experiment on a guinea pig. I have to write a report and give it to him." Mammon replied.

"Ushishishi~ Monta is back~ Shishi~ Guess what Monta~" Bel grinned.

"What Bel?" Mammon turned to face Bel.

"Shishi~ The prince is getting married~" Bel grinned wider.

"Yare. Yare. How troublesome. Why?" Mammon/Viper asked.

"Shishi~ The prince got the frog pregnant~" Bel said it like it was the best thing in the world.

"Mu. So Verde's Experiment worked."

"VOI! What are you talking about!" Squalo voiced everyone's' question.

"He gave me a powder. He said it could get anyone pregnant, but he wanted to try it on a man. So I put some in Fran's drink on New Years Eve. Oh. And I put some in Squalo's drink too." Mammon explained.

"VOI! Why did you put it in my drink!" Squalo yelled furiously.

"Mu. Don't tell me you and boss actually think you can hide your relationship. With all the limping Squalo does and you guys were making out on a couch that night. Squalo blushed a crimson red.

"VOI! SHUT UP! XANXUS! I TOLD YOU!" Xanxus just grunted and sat there drinking his alcohol.

"Shishi~ So is longhaired commander pregnant too?" Bel snickered and Squalo froze.

"Uhh…" for once Squalo was lost for words. Xanxus looked up at Squalo.

"Mu. He should be if it worked on Fran." At the sound of his name Fran stopped dozing.

"Sempai~ I'll get Lussuria." Fran announced and walked from the room. Leaving a frozen shark and curious boss.

-Few minutes later-

Squalo was still frozen.

"What's this I hear? Squ-chan could be pregnant?" Lussuria said as he skipped gaily into the room.

"Mama-Luss shall check him over~" Lussuria then picked up the still frozen shark and lay him on Xanxus's bed, which the owner had no objections to.

"Hmm… I do feel some sort of lump but I can't be sure… Squ-chan! Here~ Take a test~" Lussuria gave the shark a pregnancy test and pushed him to Xanxus's bathroom. A few minutes later an audible thud and gay squeal was heard.

"Congratulations boss! You're now a father!" Lussuria squealed. Xanxus grunted.

"Hn, Guess our secrets out then Squ." Xanxus smirked. Squalo was currently passed out in Lussuria's arms and did not hear Xanxus. Xanxus suddenly got up and walked to the drawer.

"Where are you going boss?" asked Fran as he curiously looked at Xanxus.

"Hn." Xanxus just grunted and took a small box from the drawer. He walked over to Squalo, still in Lussuria's arms, and took his hand. He opened the box and took out…

"A ring?" Lussuria squealed in realization. The ring was a simple silver band with a small deep blue sapphire in the middle of it. Xanxus slipped the ring onto Squalo's finger and took the sleeping shark from Lussuria's arms.

"Shishi~ I should get a ring for princess as well~" Bel snickered. Fran blushed.

"Sempai let's just leave boss and his beloved alone." Fran said in monotone.

"Mu. Let's go." Mammon seconded Fran's idea. They all left the two and went to the living room.

-Living room-

"Hey sempai~ You're getting heavy, can I put you down now?" Fran drawled.

"Shishi. I wonder who made the prince like this?" Bel asked sarcastically as Fran put him on the couch.

"OOH! Did something happen?" asked Lussuria in glee.

"N-no!" The prince stuttered and blushed.

"Why sempai? Are you embarrassed 'cuz I got to top?" Fran asked, causing Bel to blush further.

"Sh-shutup froggy!" Bel shouted. He did not expect what happened next. Fran suddenly kneeled over sideways and fainted. Bel was on his feet immediately, forgetting about his pain.

"LUSSURIA!" Lussuria immediately flipped Fran on his back and checked him over.

"He's fine… Hmm… I think loud noises make's him faint. We better be quiet around him now." Lussuria said thoughtfully. Bel relaxed, the pain in his butt forgotten, He picked Fran up and lay him on the giant couch. He picked up the thin blanket from the corner of the armchair (It's Bel's He likes to wrap himself up.) and gently tucked Fran in.

"Aww~ You'll make a cute family~" Lussuria smiled.

"Shishi. The prince advises you to leave before he kills you." Lussuria gulped and left immediately with Mammon following behind.

"Shishi~" Bel laughed and lay down next to Fran on the couch to keep him warm.

"Goodnight Froggy~" Soon he fell asleep cradling his precious princess in his arms.

* * *

><p>SEE WHAT I MEAN! NOW SQUALO IS PREGGOS! MAMMON IS A BABY AND ADULT! SO MANY THINGS GOING ON! I NEED REVIEWS! FEED ME!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I'M REALLY SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I have lots of tests i have to do T^T WHY ARE THERE SO MANY TESTS! I apparently have ta study -_- SO AZIAN =.=" Well enjoy~ If ya wanna~~

* * *

><p>A Chlid ch.5<p>

-Xanxus's Room-

"Hnngh…" Squalo groaned and opened his eyes.

"You awake trash." Squalo looked at the direction of the voice and found Xanxus seated on his armchair drinking some scotch.

"Voi. What happened?" Squalo said weakly.

"Che. You fainted after hearing the news~" Everything then came back to Squalo.

"VOI! YOU BASTARD! YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!" Squalo screeched.

"Che. Not my fault that you're a woman." Squalo saw red.

"VOI! I'M NOT A WOMAN!" He shouted as he stood suddenly.

"Woah." A sudden wave of vertigo hit Squalo and he swayed. Xanxus was to his side immediately supporting Squalo.

"You okay trash?" His voice was laced with worry.

"Le-let g-go." Squalo then desperately removed Xanxus's hands and ran to the bathroom. Xanxus stood there shocked. Soon he could hear Squalo gagging and throwing up his breakfast in the toilet.

"God…" This was going to be a long pregnancy.

-Living Room (Where Fran fainted)-

Fran's eyes fluttered open. He was confused. All that he could remember was going to the living room and teasing Bel. Then nothing. He opened his eyes wider and surveyed the room. He was still in the living room on the couch. He looked to the back of the couch. 'BEL!' Fran thought. Bel was currently sleeping with his arms around Fran's chest. 'He looks cute' Fran thought. Then he felt hungry. He got up and put his feet on the ground.

"Froggy?" Bel was awake.

"Yeah Sempai?" Fran said looking behind him. Bel sat up.

"Where are you going?" Bel asked rubbing his hidden eyes.

"I'm hungry." Fran said simply. With a nod Bel got off the couch then helped Fran up. Then they both went to the kitchen to find some food for the hungry frog.

-Kitchen-

"OOH~~ The royal couple is up~" Lussuria squealed gaily as Bel and Fran walked into the kitchen.

"Shishi~ It's the royal highnesses stupid Luss." Said Bel grinning.

"Get froggy something to eat." Bel demanded.

"OK~~ Fran what do you want to eat?" Asked Lussuria. Fran looked up at Lussuria from his seat on the table.

"Hmm… I want strawberry ice-cream with strawberries and strawberry syrup." He said blankly. Lussuria smiled. Food cravings already, this was Bel's usual order.

"Shishi~ The baby must be the Prince's. He likes the prince's food~" Bel smirked.

"Male it extra big." Fran said.

"Huh?" Lussuria gasped.

"I have a feeling Bel-sempai will eat it." Fran explained. Lussuria smiled in understanding while Bel huffed.

"Understood Ohime-sama~" Lussuria said. He then proceeded to skip to the fridge to grab Fran's order.

True to his word, Lussuria had made Fran's order extra big. It was placed in a punch bowl and had extra toppings. Lussuria handed Bel and Fran spoons.

"Enjoy dearies~" He said. Bel and Fran dug in immediately. Soon the whole bowl was empty and a very full looking prince and frog were sitting at the table.

"Sempai. Help me up." Fran groaned, "I need to go."

"Shishi~ Froggy needs help going~" Bel found this very amusing.

"Shut-up fake prince and help me!" Fran whined in monotone.

"Shishi~ Fine~" Bel then helped Fran up and walked him to the bathroom down the hall.

"Shishi~ Tell me when you're done~" Bel said as he lent against the door. Fran did his business and washed his hands.

"Sempai I'm coming out now." Fran said and he went outside to were Bel stood waiting.

"Shishi~ The prince is bored. What does froggy want to do?" asked Bel.

"Hmm… I want to do the prince of course." Bel blushed.

"No-not that! Something NOT perverted!" Bel half yelled. He regretted it immediately when Fran wobbled. Bel was supporting Fran in an instance.

"Sorry Froggy. The prince forgot loud noises make you faint now."

"Huh? Loud noises? Seems I'll be fainting a lot in this house…" Fran muttered.

"Shishi~ The prince will gladly kill whoever makes princess upset." Bel said with his twisted grin. Fran nearly blushed.

"Stupid prince. If the prince kills them then, mama-shark is going to get stressed out trying to find replacements and stress isn't good for babies, and if the shark get's stressed the boss will get angry and kill the prince. Thus leaving poor pregnant me to be a single parent." Fran droned. Bel face-palmed.

"Shishi~ The prince better not kill then~" Bel snickered.

'BANG!' "VOI!" the kitchen door slammed open and a very loud voice followed after.

'Thud.' Fran was on the floor immediately unconscious.

"FROGGY!" Bel yelled and knelt by Fran's side. Luss following to check on him.

"He's fine. Luckily he didn't fall on his stomach." Luss said wiping him brow.

"VOI! What's wrong with Fran!" Squalo yelled.

"Well Squ-chan~ Loud noises seem to make him faint so you have to be quiet~" Lussuria explained.

"VOI! How do I do that! Anyway! I'm hungry! Make me sausages!" Squalo shouted.

"Shishi~ Mama-shark is lucky princess said not to kill anyone. The prince would have killed mama-shark for making princess faint~" Bel sang from his chair. He had one hand supporting Fran's head and neck while the other was draped over Fran's waist. He was basically sitting down while holding Fran bridal style.

"VOI! DON'T CALL ME MAMA SHARK!" Squalo yelled.

"Bel-chan! You shouldn't tease pregnant people like that! It's not good for them or their children!" Lussuria scolded while bringing Squalo's sausages.

"Shishi~ The prince doesn't care~" Bel grinned.

"VOI! Then I can be as loud as I want!" Squalo emphasized the loud in his sentence. Bel stopped short. He glared from under his bangs at Squalo.

"Che. Fine. Just shut the hell up and the prince won't tease." Bel huffed.

"Deal." And with that Squalo started eating his sausages.

* * *

><p>I have a Question. what sort of cravings should Squalo get? I already decided he's the more womanly one and he shall CRY! but what should I make him crave? Do you know any cravings that someone had when they were preggos? please tells me~~~~~~~<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

its random but very crucial! i must know! please tell me~

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own KHR~ If I did~ then There would be too many MPregs and PWPs~~~

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>A Child Ch.6<p>

As soon as the deal was made, Bel got up holding Fran and walked out of the kitchen. He walked up the stairs and opened their bedroom door with his foot. Careful as to not wake Fran, Bel gently lay him on his king sized bed. Placing a kiss on Fran's forehead, Bel decided to take a shower.

-5mins later (Bel takes long showers!)-

"Nngh. What happened…" Fran woke up murmuring. He looked around the room and recognized himself to be in his and Bel's newly shared room.

"Sempai?" Fran slowly got off the bed and wobbled. Then a sudden nausea hit him. He ran to the bathroom and threw up noisily into the toilet. In his haste he didn't hear the shower going, nor the prince that was humming in the shower. Said prince got a shock. He was rinsing his hair when suddenly the door flew open and Fran was suddenly there throwing up.

"Princess?" Bel questioned Himself but mostly Fran.

"PRINCESS! ARE YOU OK? DO YOU NEED LUSS?" Bel realized the situation and was next to Fran in an instant.

"N-no Sempai. Th-this is going to happen for a-a while, before the baby i-is b-born." Fran stuttered out. He then proceeded to turn back to throw up again. Bel visibly relaxed.

"Don't scare the prince." Fran finished throwing up and turned to the sink to brush his teeth and rinse his mouth. When he was done, he turned to Bel who had not left his side.

"Sempai. Can I have ice-cream with strawberries?" Bel nodded and was about to walk out when Fran stopped him.

"Shishi~ Whaaaa~t Froggy? I thought you wanted ice-cream." Bel pouted.

"Well sempai, on normal occasions I would let you get me ice-cream. However I don't like others looking at what's mine." Fran purposely looked up and down Bel's body. Bel looked down and blushed deeply. He had in his haste, forgotten he had just come out of the shower and hadn't put on clothes.

"But if sempai wants to take some photos with Luss, then I have no objections." Fran smirked inwardly. Bel's blush darkened.

"THE PRINCE WON'T TAKE PHOTOS WITH THE HOMO! HE'S THE PRINCE!" Fran wobbled and fainted, yet again, into Bel's arms. Bel groaned. He had forgotten he had to be quiet with Fran.

"Sorry princess…" Bel murmured an apology and kissed him on the head. Bel then lifted Fran and carried his to the bed and lay him down.

"He… Shishi. Better get Princess's ice-cream or he'll get angry~ or start crying…" Bel started muttering to himself as he dressed then left the room.

-Kitchen/Dining room-

"LUSS! The Princess wants ice-cream with strawberries!" Bel called as he walked into the dining room. Luss poked his head around the wall that leads to the actual kitchen.

"I thought the deary just ate some~" Luss sang.

"Shishi~ Froggy threw it all up~" Bel grinned and Luss shook his head frowning slightly. Lussuria then walked back towards the Varia's giant fridge and took out a giant tub of ice cream and small packet of strawberries.

"Shishi~ Make it big~ The prince wants some too~" Bel grin got bigger. Luss shook his head once more.

"I wonder if you can handle being a dad, when you're still a child yourself…" Lussuria mumbled.

"What! The prince is not a child!" Bel shouted defiantly. Luss chuckled and smiled.

"Yes deary~ but you're still the baby officer~" Lussuria smirked.

"Che. Just get princess's ice cream ready." Bel pouted.

"Sempai~ Are you in here? It's not very nice to make pregnant people faint and leave them all alone in a room you know." A sudden monotone voice was heard in the doorway of the dining room.

"The prince didn't do it on purpose!" Bel pouted further.

"Yeah~ yeah sempai. Where's my ice cream?" Fran, the obvious owner of the voice, just ignored Bel and looked for his ice cream.

"Here Fran-chan~" Luss handed Fran the extra large ice cream with an overload of strawberries on top.

"Hey Luss. I want strawberry syrup as well." Fran said.

"Hey! Don't ignore the prince!" Fran wobbled at Bel's raised voice.

"Sempai~ Please don't shout. I've already fainted twice today, I don't feel like doing it again." Fran said in monotone as he regained his balance.

"The prince is sorry princess…" Bel murmured and he started rubbing Fran's back.

"Che. Huh? I clicked my tongue." Fran then started eating his ice cream. Lussuria face-palmed. 'They're so cute together~' he thought.

-later in Fran+Bel's room-

"Hey sempai~" Fran said from the bed, where he was lying down.

"Shishi~ What froggy?" Bel answered from his armchair he was lounging on.

"Uhh… D-does B-Bel-S-Sempai… uhh…" Fran began stuttering badly blushing.

"Hey frog. The prince has a question." Fran lifted his head as Bel made his way to Fran's resting place on the bed.

"Why does the frog stutter whenever he's near the prince?" Fran blushed.

"Shishi~ And he blushes a lot too~" Fran blushed harder as Bel straddled Fran's legs.

"W-well… I-I-I… I mean… you… ah… h-he… I-I… TH-THE P_PRINC SHOULD KNOW! " Fran huffed. Bel smirked and leaned in to put his mouth next to Fran's ear.

"Does the prince make you feel uncomfortable?" Bel purred as he nipped at Fran's ear and cheek, his hands roaming around Fran's body and thighs.

"A-ah! S-Semp-pai!" Fran gasped and clenched Bel's shirt tightly.

"Shishi~ Seems that the prince does make Froggy uncomfortable~ And he hasn't done anything at all~" Bel smirked as he found a certain lump in his kouhai's pants.

"Shishi~ Does the prince make you this hard?" Bel smirked as he slipped his hand into Fran's loose cotton pants, rubbing Fran's boxer clad member.

"Ah! Ahn! Bel-Se-sempai! Uhhn~" Fran was a moaning mess under Bel. He had flushed dark cheeks and his eyes were closed while his breaths came in pants.

"Shishi~ What's that froggy? Talk louder~ The prince can't hear you~" Bel grinned.

"Be-Bel Se-sempai… I w-want y-you t-to ta-take me…" Fran moaned. Bel flushed.

"Froggy talks so dirty~ Shishi~ The prince will comply princess~" Bel immediately began removing their clothes, sucking and kissing Fran's neck leaving marks.

"Uhn~ Se-sempai~ Hurry!" Fran gasped out and Bel bit harshly on his neck.

"Shishi~ you know patience is a virtue~" Bel snickered as he got to the last article of clothing, Fran's boxers.

"S-since when has Bel-S-sempai ev-ever cared about th-those things!" Fran muttered and suddenly gasped when Bel grabbed his member under his boxers. The skin to skin contact. He was pumping the length while rubbing the slit that was leaking pre-cum.

"Be-Bel~ Ah!" Bel tugged harshly on Fran's member and smirked.

"Shishi~ Froggy is sexy like this~ what happens when the prince does this?" Bel stuck a finger into Fran's entrance. Fran gasped loudly then moaned.

"S-sempai! Hurry!" Bel pouted.

"Shishi~ Beg for the prince~" Bel teased and stopped pumping. Fran groaned at the loss.

"B-Bel sempai! O-onegai! Fill me!" Fran groaned out. Bel smirked then started to pump once more. The air was soon filled with Fran's soft mewls of pleasure.

"Suck." Bel commanded as he held three fingers to Fran's face. Fran immediately took them into his mouth and coated them in his saliva. Once Bel thought they were slick enough, he pulled them out and trailed them down to Fran's entrance.

"Shishi… Froggy… Has this always been here?" Bel's smirk disappeared.

"Uh? What sempai, and if you mean my dick, yes it was always there!" Bel shook his head.

"The prince means this hole here." Bel hesitantly stuck a finger in the 'hole'.

"Uhhn! W-what a-are you do-doing sempai!" Fran felt waves of pleasure roll up his body.

"Uh… Froggy has another hole…" Bel said unsurely.

"Eh! WHERE!" Fran sat up suddenly. Bel got off the bed and brought a standing mirror from the corner of his room.

"See princess. Here, under your little Frog." Fran looked into the mirror and nearly fainted. Indeed there was another hole.

"G-go get Luss!" Fran said as he looked down trying to see between his legs. Bel got up and ran from the room to get Luss.

* * *

><p>REVIEW~~ tell me what you think~ or give me ideas~~~~<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey PPL~~~~ I had time so i decided to be active and update! BUT I have a request for one of you... PuroCieloFiamme PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE UPDATE UR STORY! Because I like it XD~~ Well anyways~ I don't actually know what to name their children~ Can I have... say... 5 names?

Disclaimer: I Unfortunately don't own KHR~ If I did then I'll probs make this fanfic into a manga and/or Anime~~

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>A Child Chp.7<p>

-Hallway-

"LUSS! LUSS! THE PRINCESS NEEDS YOU'RE ASSISTANCE!" Bel was screaming down the hall heading for Lussuria's room.

"Hey calm down Bel-chan. I'll be there okay?~"

"NO! The Princess needs you now!"

"Oh~ I can tell Bel-chan~ if your appearance is anything to go by~" Luss giggled and inclined his head down Bel's body. Bel looked down.

"HEY! DON'T STARE AT THE PRINCE!" Bel, in his haste had forgotten he was in the middle of something. Luckily his erection had gone down.

"Okay Bel lead the way." Bel and Luss then made their way to Fran.

-Bel+Fran's room-

"Okay Fran-chan~ What's the problem?~" Lussuria said as he skipped to Fran's side.

"Umm… I… ah… seem to have a… hole…" Fran muttered.

"Well of course you do deary~ everyone does~" Fran face-palmed.

"Not my ass hole! A completely different one!" Fran said angrily.

"Oh~ Then show me and I'll try see what it is~ Where is it?" Luss asked. Fran held a blush.

"Down there…" He said as he gestured to his pelvic area.

"Well show me then~" Fran gulped and pulled up the sheet from his lower body. Bel who was at Fran's other side, growled.

"Don't worry Bel-chan~ Fran-chan is cute but I already have a lover~ Now. Fran, where is it exactly?"

"Here." Bel answered for Fran as he pointed out a hole under Fran's balls.

"Hmm… I have to examine it… it'll take a minute." Luss explained. He began observing quietly then out of no-where he slipped a finger inside.

"Ah!" Fran gasped loudly and clung to Bel.

"Oi! What are you doing to princess!" Bel exclaimed. Lussuria started to giggle.

"Oi! The prince demands an answer!" Bel said angrily. Lussuria stopped giggling.

"Well Bel-chan it appears Fran-chan has developed a vagina." Lussuria giggled as he held up a wet finger. Bel's eyebrows rose under his hair.

"A what?" he gasped.

"I-I have a vagina?" Fran asked in monotone. Lussuria giggled again.

"Yes~ I expect the baby to be born the natural way instead of a C-section." He explained.

"Shishi~ If princess has this, then wouldn't mama-shark have this too?" Bel asked.

"Good question sempai…"

"Let's go!" then Bel and Fran got dressed and quickly made their way to their boss's room with Lussuria in tow.

-Xanxus and Squalo's room-

Xanxus was sitting in his armchair with a bottle of whiskey on his side table and a cup of whiskey in his hand. He was taking slow sips while watching his 'fiancé' that was sleeping is the grand bed in the darkened room. Squalo looked, beautiful. That was the only word for it. Sure the swordsman might castrate Xanxus if he ever heard him say it, but there was no other word for it. In his sleep, Squalo's face was relaxed and the stress was drained from it. His eyebrows where smoothed down and his long silver hair framed his face perfectly. If his hands hadn't been stained with blood, then he would have been a perfect angel.

"KNOCK! KNOCK!" A sudden knocking at the door ruined the peace filled moment. Squalo groaned in his sleep and rolled to his side.

"Hn." Xanxus answered. As soon as the sound left his mouth, Bel, Fran and Lussuria rushed in.

"Boss! I have a very urgent but sorta… ar… personal question~" Lussuria giggled.

"Che. Trash spit it out." Xanxus glared at the three standing in the doorway.

"Well you see boss~ Bel and Fran were being the horny children they are~ and they came across a development in the pregnancy." Lussuria giggled as Bel blushed and Fran looked away.

"Tch. What is it!" Xanxus growled, glaring harder. His peace was being ruined and Squalo is starting to stir.

"Well Bel this afternoon found that Fran has developed a birth canal~ and we were wondering if Squalo has one too~" Lussuria said slightly seriously. Xanxus stopped and began to think. He hadn't done Squalo in a while, so he had no idea if he had one or not.

"Voi… What's with all the noise?…" the shark had woken up.

"So~ does he~" Lussuria asked again. Xanxus slowly got up from the armchair and walked closer to the bed. Squalo looked up and shivered. Xanxus was staring directly at him and it was unnerving.

"Voi. What are you doing…" Squalo backed slowly away but Xanxus was too fast. With one hand Xanxus grabbed Squalo's ankle.

"VOI! LET ME GO!" Squalo without thinking, screamed at him. Fran once slumped into unconsciousness.

"Oi! MAMA-SHARK! YOU SAID YOU'LL BE QUIET AROUND THE PRINCESS!" Bel shouted angrily. Squalo was not listening. He was currently trying to scramble away from Xanxus's hands which were now trying to pull down his sweats being held up by the shark's hands.

"S-Stop! X-Xanxus! What are you doing!" Squalo's protests got quieter.

"Boss! I shall aid you!" Lussuria jumped gracefully on the bed and pried the shark's hands off his pants. Bel just stood there supporting an unconscious frog.

Finally after wrestling with the pregnant man, Xanxus pulled down the shark's sweats and boxers in one fluid swoop.

"Voi!" Squalo shivered at the temperature difference.

"Trash. Hold him." Xanxus said to Lussuria. Lussuria nodded and gripped Squalo's arm tighter. Xanxus's large callous hands made their way to Squalo's clamped legs and gently eased them apart. Sure enough the blushing shark had also developed a birth canal. Xanxus looked at Lussuria and nodded once. Lussuria immediately let go of the fuming shark and got off the bed. When his arms were freed, Squalo reached for the blankets and hurridly covered himself up.

"Voi! You could have asked you bastard!"

"Tch." Xanxus just went back to relaxing in his armchair, drinking his whiskey. "Now you really are a woman." It took Squalo a little while to figure out what Xanxus said. But when he did…

"VOOOOIIIIIIIII! XANXUS YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

><p>Why Do I end stories like this? Do you like da story so far? and if any of you guys were wondering... Yes They Have Vaginas... (Even if I called it a 'Hole') XD REVIEW~~~~<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey again PPL! I ish being very wierd and updating! Is that wierd or what? How do you spell wierd? is it weird or wierd? I dunno~ Anyways~ I have a story to tell you~ I went to church this morning. All was good , we sang hymns and stuff~ THEN the pastor said "_Why don't you turn to someone and say Hello or share some__ News?" _I went Okay~ Then this old guy turned to me~ I said hello. THEN (DIRECT QUOTE) he said... **_"How are you young MAN?"_**YOUNG MAN! I ISH A YOUNG LADY! (even though I don't act it... and I have really short hair...) I AM A GIRL! =.=" So that ruined Easter just a bit~ But ANYWAY!  
>HAPPY EASTER!<p>

Disclaimer: I wish upon a star~ and what does it give me? False hope and a trampled heart! .

* * *

><p>A Child chp.8<p>

-few days later-

It is early morning and all was quiet, for once, in the Varia mansion until…

"VOI! XANXUS! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

-In Xanxus+Squalo's room-

Squalo was currently in the corner of the room trying desperately to get away from Xanxus's prying hands.

"VOI! I'm not in the mood! It's too early to be horny!" the shark continued to protest and squirm against Xanxus's touch.

"Che. Your body says otherwise." Xanxus said as he grabbed Squalo's crotch.

"VOI! S-Stop it!" Squalo squirmed harder against Xanxus.

'BANG!' The door of the room slammed open, and a self-proclaimed prince and gay peacock strutted in.

"Oi! Squalo! The Princess fainted again! It's your fault! The prince is not happy!" The prince and peacock paid no mind to the fact that the shark as currently being felt up by their boss, pinned to the wall in the corner of the room.

"Shishi~ The Mama-shark better apologise~ or the prince will slip aphrodisiacs into the boss's wine~" Bel snickered and grinned widely. Squalo froze.

"Shit. L-let me go! Crap." Squalo squirmed harder against Xanxus until he was released. The shark practically flew from the corner to the bathroom and slammed the door. Soon, retching sounds could be heard as the shark puked up his guts.

"Che. How long does that last." Xanxus directed his question to Lussuria.

"Well… it would be stopping around the twentieth or twenty first week but can sometimes last the whole pregnancy… since they're only on their fifteenth week… hmm it should last a few more weeks." Lussuria explained. Xanxus nodded.

"Shit! Princess might be throwing up too! The prince is sorry! Princess!" And with that, Bel fled from the room.

-Bel+Fran's room-

"Nngh… Sem-pai?" Fran yawned cutely as he got up. He found himself in an empty room. Fran pouted and his eyes watered up. Bel had left him. He felt tears slip down his cheeks. Damn hormones, making him feel emotional all the time. He tried to stop crying, but it was too late. Fran was full on sobbing into Bel's pillow, curled up best he could, around his belly.

"Princess?" There was a voice by the door. Fran looked up from the pillow still crying.

"Oh, Princess. The prince is sorry, He'll never never NEVER leave Princess again." Bel was cuddling Fran's head against his chest as Fran's sobs grew louder. Stroking Fran's hair, Bel spoke quiet words of assurance into Fran's ear, comforting the pregnant male.

"*Sniffle* D-don't l-l-leave m-me a-a-again. *Sniffle*" Fran muttered into Bel's chest. Bel nodded his head as agreed quickly.

"Okay Princess~ The prince won't leave you." Bel said nuzzling Fran's head.

"Good. Now I gotta puke so…" Fran suddenly went back to monotone and ran to the bathroom.

Puking sounds could be heard in the bathroom. Fran was hunched over the toilet bowl and Bel was rubbing his back, trying to help soothe the male. Soon the retching stopped and Fran was just dry heaving, until that stopped too.

"Are you okay now Princess?" Bel asked still rubbing Fran's back.

"Y-yeah se-sempai… but My chest feels funny, and it sorta hurts a bit…" Fran mumbled as he slumped into Bel's embrace.

"Froggy~ I've been meaning to tell you… but… The Prince thinks you're getting… ar…"

"Getting what Sempai?" Fran asked looking up at Bel.

"Err… Shishi~…" Bel laughed awkwardly.

"Sempai." Fran said in a dangerous monotone.

"Boobs!" Bel suddenly blurted. Fran froze and looked downwards to his chest. Fran stood suddenly and ran, waddled, to the huge mirror on the wall on top of the washbasin. Fran stared hard at his reflection. Suddenly he reached up and poked his chest, and winced.

"Shishi~ Froggy is so cu-" Bel cut himself off as Fran took off his shirt. Bel's jaw dropped as he watched Fran. Fran was in the middle of poking and prodding at one of his nipples, wincing while he did so. Bel blushed and heat pooled down in his abdomen, as he watched Fran poke and prod himself. It was so erotic and it was arousing 'Little Bel'.

"Sempai. Let's ask Lussuria… Sempai?" Fran had to ask twice.

"Shishi~ the prince was listening!" Bel said as he tried to laugh away his slight erection. Fran raised an eyebrow but dropped the subject.

"Shishi the prince will go get Lussuria." With that Bel walked from the room.

-Few mins later-

"Princess~ Your Prince is back~ of course with the gay peacock~" Bel smirked as he entered the room. Fran was lying down on the bed curled up around his baby-bump clutching himself in a death grip.

"Princess? Princess! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Bel frantically hovered around Fran's head, not knowing what to do. He had never seen Fran in pain (other than slight injuries that Fran brushed off with a monotone) it scared him.

"B-bel-Se-sempai… I-it hu-hurts." Fran whimpered as he clutched himself tighter.

"Where? Fran! Fran! Don't die and leave the prince!" Bel clutched Fran's body to his chest and silent tears swam down his face. His Froggy, Princess, Fran, was in 3pain, and he could do nothing.

"Bel. Let go of him, I'll find what's hurting him." Lussuria was serious now. Bel nodded weakly and laid Fran gently on the bed.

"Fran. Please try and relax. Where does it hurt?" Lussuria rolled up his sleeves.

"H-here…" Fran gestured to his pelvic area. Luss nodded and wrapped his hands with sun flames. He gently placed them on Fran's hips and felt around, trying to find what was happening. After a while Lussuria sighed.

"Bel. Fran is going to be okay." Bel looked up with a tear stained face.

"W-what's hurting froggy?" Bel asked, much like a child.

"His Pelvic bone. It's growing and re-shaping for a baby to be carried and in future, born. It causes stress on the body and uses lots of energy. I can't really do anything about it…" Luss sighed in defeat as Fran writhed in pain.

"What does the prince do?" Bel asked as he stopped crying.

"Stay with him and comfort him. I have to tell the boss." With that said, Luss left the room leaving a teary eyed prince and a hurting frog.

-The Boss's room-

"X-Xanxus!" Xanxus was jerked awake by a cry of pain.

"X-Xanxus! I-it H-hurts!" Xanxus woke up fully. His shark? In pain?

"What's wrong." Xanxus demanded an answer as he leapt from the chair, to Squalo's side.

"I-it hurts… M-make i-i-it s-s-stop!" Squalo whimpered and buried his head into Xanxus's shoulder.

'Knock Knock!' "Boss! I have information on the pregnancy! I' coming in!" It was Lussuria. The door opened and he flew in. Once he saw the situation, Lussuria hurridly ran to the boss's side.

"Boss! It'll be okay. It's just his pelvic bone re-shaping itself, for the birth. It's okay. Just comfort him please." Xanxus looked at Lussuria.

"Che." Was all he said before he nodded once and Lussuria took his leave.

"B-boss! I-it hurts-s! P-please! M-m-make i-it s-stop!" Squalo was begging the man as tears ran down his face. For the second time in his life (First was after he was beaten by Tsuna), Xanxus felt weak.

"I'm sorry… I really am…"

* * *

><p>XANXUS OOC! AND I made Bel cry... T^T IMMA SORRY BEL-SAMA! wow~~ Sorry for the OOC bits... Review? Tell me what you think! or give me telepathic powers... either one works fine~~ XD<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Herrow my dear followers and/or readers~~ I have finally Updated! (TT^TT I'm sorry...) This chapter I'm trying something new and I need your opinion on it. I have added page dividers/horizontal lines (According to FF) to separate the POVs and chapters~ Tell me what you think is better!

Disclaimer: If I owned KHR, there would be more Fran and Bel scenes! and probably hot yaoi smex... .^

* * *

><p>A Child Ch.9<p>

Over the time of that day, Fran and Squalo's condition only got worse. By nightfall they were still bedridden and couldn't move without whimpering in pain. They had been moved to the infirmary in one room so Lussuria cold keep an eye on them at the same time. At the moment Luss wasn't in the room and there was a thick light-blue curtain that pooled on the floor, separating the beds that were facing each other across the room.. Bel and Xanxus were currently at their lovers' sides, one in a princely chair and the other in an armchair with a cup of scotch in his hand.

* * *

><p>-With Bel &amp; Fran-<p>

Bel sat beside Fran's hospital bed with his princely chair pulled as close as possible to the bed. Bel pressed Fran's left hand to his cheek while tear tracks dried on his face. He had long stopped crying and was now feeling hopeless as Fran winced and whimpered in his uneasy sleep. On Fran's right hand there was an I.V. from his forearm and a heart rate detector on his wrist that lead to the heartbeat machine. (A.N I have no idea what that's called…) The slow beeping of the machine broke the silence and put Bel's mind somewhat at ease to know that Fran was still living. Bel is unused to the thought of someone important to him is hurt. He has never felt the pressure or the worry, since he didn't hesitate to kill his only blood relatives whom he detested. He had never loved before. Fran was his first. First Love, First Kiss, First Time, and Heck even his first child would be born through him! Fran was his first and one and only. That's why Bel couldn't stand him being hurt.

"S-se-e-mp-pai…" Fran groaned.

"Fran! You're awake! Are you okay? Are you in pain? Do you need anything?" Bel started ranting grasping Fran's hand all the more tighter.

"N-n-no…"

"Fran! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" Bel said in a hushed whisper. He had dropped his third person talk in the urgency of his apology.

"I-it's o-okay s-sem-mp-pai… I-I wan-t the b-baby… I-I'll d-do wh-whate-ever it takes for u-us to have th-this ch-child…" Fran stuttered out as he squeezed Bel's hand slightly. To anybody else, the situation would be ordinary, or less touching, because Fran was still talking in his monotone and Bel's eyes were hidden while his mouth showed no emotion.

"Still, Princess… The prince doesn't want you to be hurt."

"It's okay B-bel-sempai… I-I'm okay." Fran managed to murmur before wincing in pain, "A-as long as y-your with me, I-I'll b-be o-okay." Bel Smiled.

"Shishi~ That's right! As long as princess is with his prince, they will be A-O-K!" Bel then proceeded to laugh his manic laugh.

"S-sempai, y-you know e-exact-ly how t-to r-ru-in th-the mood…" Fran muttered.

"Che! Whaddya say frog!" Bel whispered angrily.

"Nothing nothing~ don't get your frilly panties in a bunch~"

"The prince doesn't wear panties! He wears princely silk boxers~"

"Princely silk my ass."

"You say something frog?"

"No no Sempai~ just stay in your psychotic wonder land."

"Oi!" Thus another fight was started between the couple.

* * *

><p>-Xanxus &amp; Squalo-<p>

Xanxus sat in an armchair pulled close to Squalo's bed. Xanxus's eyes were closed and there was a cup of scotch in his hand with its bottle on the floor next to his feet. Squalo also had an IV drip and heart rate machine attached to his arm. The steady beeps of the machine filled the silence as Squalo winced and whimpered in his drug-induced sleep. After being told Squalo would be in a lot of pain, Xanxus had demanded Lussuria to ease the pain or put the shark to sleep. Since Lussuria could not ease the pain, he had opted for putting the shark to sleep. But sleep didn't seem to he the shark. Squalo was still whimpering and twisting in his sleep, making Xanxus all the more anxious.

"Boss…" A small whimpering voice broke the tension as Xanxus's eyes fluttered open, " Boss… I-i-it hurts…" The whimpering continued and Squalo clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. Xanxus leaned in closer, grasping one of the shark's hands. He rubbed it soothingly, hoping that it would calm him down.

"Nnngh!" Squalo cried out between a clenched jaw, as his grip tightened around the bed sheets. Xanxus did nothing but grasp Squalo's hand tighter. Then suddenly just like he awoke, Squalo was once again, asleep.

"Che. Damn shark making me worry." Xanxus growled and glared at nothing in particular. He sat back on the armchair but didn't let go of Squalo's hand. He sat there rubbing it unconsciously as he thought about life. (A.N. Yes even Xanxus does that.) His future life with his wife, Squalo. He had ordered Lussuria to plan everything to do with the wedding; so basically, Lussuria was their wedding planner. All Xanxus had to do was sign the invitations and choose the date and dress. He decided that the Shark was wearing a dress since he was technically, the 'woman' in bed.

"BOSS!" The curtain was pulled back hurridly by a flustered gay peacock, "Boss! Th-th-th-th-th-the N-n-n-n-n-ninth-th i-i-is h-here!" Xanxus's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't thought that his foster father would visit him.

"Where is he." Xanxus threw the words like they were on fire, getting up immediately.

"He's in the first living room." Xanxus walked off immediately. His foster father, the ninth, had been half-thrilled but also confused. His son had never in his life; been interested in girls, let alone men. All the possible wives that the ninth had introduced to him had been rejected in a non-too-friendly way. What shocked the ninth even more was that he had chosen a male, his own right hand man to be exact. What the ninth didn't actually know was why they were getting married. Xanxus had ordered the information of his Rain and Mist guardians' pregnancies to be kept top secret. It was not to be spoken of outside the mansion.

* * *

><p>-Living Room-<p>

"Ah! Xanxus! My son! How have you been?" The ninth stood from his seat as his son entered the room.

"Che." was Xanxus's only answer.

"Hohoho! So my son, are you finally getting settled down? A question though, why?" Timeteo said good naturedly.

"Che. State your purpose and kindly leave."

"Peace my son. I was only wondering why now of all times, you're getting married when you refused all the wives presented beforehand." Xanxus clicked his tongue.

"Che. I do what I want." was his only explanation.

"So, may I meet your wife-to-be?" Xanxus glared at the man.

"Why?" he spat.

"Maa. Maa. I only want to give him my blessing as his father-in-law-to-be." Xanxus thought about it for a long time. He weighed the pros and cons of Squalo meeting his father. If he met him now, then he would see why they were getting married. But on the other hand, if he saw the shark at the ceremony, he might just flip at Xanxus for being irresponsible in front of others. He decided to tell him now, instead of being embarrassed in front of a crowd.

"Che. Fine." Xanxus then proceeded to lead the ninth out of the room to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>-Infirmary-<p>

"Lussuria."

"Yes boss?~"

"The ninth is here."

"Eh! But boss! Fran-chan and Squ-chan is still here! Why did you lead the ninth right to them?" Lussuria said as he hurridly closed the heavy drapes.

"Che. He should know." Xanxus said and then, he pulled the curtains back on Squalo's bed.

"Voi. Where the hell did you go." Squalo said hoarsely. He couldn't yell because his throat was dry from sleeping so much.

"Does it still hurt?" Xanxus said as he rushed to Squalo's side.

"Not really Lussuria gave me some drugs to help." Squalo explained as Xanxus placed a gentle kiss on Squalo's cheek.

"Good."

"Sorry for interrupting, but I've come to see the future wife of my son." Timeteo walked out into view from behind the curtains.

"Voi… Why's the ninth here? I thought this was supposed to be a secret." Squalo pulled the covers up to cover his rounded stomach and newly developed breasts.

"It's better him knowing now then later." Xanxus said and he sat back down on his chair reclaiming the forgotten cup of scotch.

"Know what may I ask?" Timeteo asked good-naturedly.

"Well… It's sort of hard to explain…" Squalo said quietly.

"Che. Spit it out shark."

"Voi! I was getting to it!" Squalo said complaining.

"Che." Without another sound Xanxus just drank some scotch.

"It's alright, take your time." Timeteo edged closer to the bed.

"Well, you see. Mammon, one of our mist guardians, he got a drug from one of the Arcobaleno… Well the drug can let males carry and bear children. And he slipped it into my and Fran's drinks…" Squalo finished and he looked away from the ninth.

"So, are you telling me that my son is marrying you because he has impregnated you?" Timeteo's voice became stern and serious, "Son…" Here comes the lecture, "I am very disappointed in you. I'm sure I haven't raised you to do this! Would you like me to repeat the 'talk' with you? I cannot say how disappointed I am. You had better be treating him well." Timeteo didn't yell but the message sunk in all the same. The ninth thought they had married because of the child and only the child.

"Voi! Xanxus isn't irresponsible! He took charge of his fault as soon as he found out he knocked me up! And he didn't marry me just because of the child! He had a ring ready way before he knew of the child! We're getting married out of love! So don't just go and lecture him about things he did without knowing the whole story!" Squalo breathed heavily after his rant. The ninth, Xanxus and Lussuria (Who was going to check up on Squalo) all looked wide-eyed at Squalo. Squalo, realizing what he just said, blushed a deep red.

"Hem… Well… I suppose I should apologise for judging you. Please accept my apologies." Timeteo spoke up, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen across the group.

"Well, son. I think I shall get going, but I would like to know everything about the pregnancy and my grandchild." With that said, Timeteo left the room. As soon as the ninth left, silence fell again.

"Bwahahahahahaha!" A sudden laugh filled the air. Everyone looked shocked. Even Bel and Fran, who had started their after fight make out session, turned towards the noise through the curtains. Xanxus was laughing.

"Hahahahahahaha!" As he continued to laugh, it became infectious and everyone had started laughing. Soon the laughter died down but smiles remained on faces.

"You're really the only one for my trash." Xanxus smirked and sat down on Squalo's bed.

"Che. I'm just not a weakling!" Squalo boasted.

"Tch. Weak compared to me trash." A vein popped out from Squalo's forehead.

"VOI! I'm no-ahh!" Squalo shouted out loud when he felt two arms snaking around his waist, "Voi! It still hurts bastard!" He protested wincing in progress.

"Tch. Shut up." Xanxus then decided to take a nap, with his beloved shark.

"Hmpf. Bastard, falling asleep like this…*Yawn*" Squalo yawned really loudly then lay back down on his bed, cuddling close to Xanxus. Yawning once more, he gave in to the drugs and fell asleep.

"Eee!" Lussuria squealed in delight as he watched the scene. He quickly took a photo and put it in his pocket. Closing the heavy curtains, he smiled and let the couple sleep.

* * *

><p>XANXUS! VERY OOC! I'm sorry TT^TT I made everyone OOC... I actually don't know how Timeteo is spelt or how he acts... Review and tell me what I should do to them! *evil grin* ALSO! Tell me what layout you like better! The old one with no page dividers or this one! Thanx alot! ^.^<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Mukuro

Hey ppl... Sorry for not updating sooner but I could not get this chapter right... It was really hard to write and even now I'm not really happy with it... BUT! I kept you waiting long enough! I'm really sorry! Please don't kill me with your minds... (/|\)

Disclaimer: If only... If Only...

* * *

><p>A Child chp.10<p>

-The next day-

Over night the pain had somewhat decreased, and it would only hurt when they moved too much or someone grabbed it hard.

-Fran&Bel still the infirmary-

Fran was still in the infirmary bed but this time Bel had joined him for the night. Since the bed was specially ordered, it was larger than normal and could fit two people. Bel had brought their blanket from their bed down to the infirmary as well. It was around noon and the couple was still cuddling in bed, asleep.

"Franny-chan~ time for your medicine~" Lussuria broke the spoke as he pulled the heavy curtain back, letting the afternoon sun filter through.

"Nnn… Luss I'm still sleepy can't you just put it into the IV?" Fran answered sleepily. Lussuria giggled.

"Sure deary~ Oh! And I got a phone-call from your master Mukuro. He says he has to talk to you about something. Hmm… what was it… I think it was about betraying him or something, by marrying into mafia… Well he says he's coming over~" Lussuria injected some painkillers into Fran's IV. (A.N. If you're wondering why they have IVs then think. If their pelvic bone is shifting and it hurts. Wouldn't it hurt even more if they ate solids? How would he waste be expelled?) Fran nodded sleepily. Then the words sunk in.

"Shishou?" Fran sat up quickly but winced when pain shot up his spine.

"Fran-chan! You have to take it easy!" Lussuria tried to get Fran lying down again. Their scuffle had awakened the prince.

"Shishi~ The peasants must have a death-wish for awakening the prince~" Lussuria froze while Fran turned to him.

"Sempai~ now's not the time! I have to hide!" Fran said urgently.

"Shishi~ Why princess?"

"Master is coming to see me! And he knows I'm getting married to you! Do you know what he'll do?" Fran deadpanned but the words still got across.

"Shishi~ the prince will protect you~"

"Sempai~ you can't be seen either! Master will kill both of us!"

"Shishi~ fine princess, have it your way. Anyway when is he coming?" Fran looked over at Lussuria.

"He said around noon." They all looked at the clock. Noon exactly.

"Shit." Fran stood from the bed and winced falling back down.

"Fran! Take it easy! You are still a hurt!" Lussuria exclaimed, but not loud enough to make Fran faint.

"You don't know master. If you knew his rage…" Fran tried to get up again.

"Froggy sit, or I'll make Squalo yell." Bel said in a demanding tone, "If you hurt yourself the baby could also get hurt."

"That's why I have to hide." Fran said desperately.

"Wha-! The prince will kill him if that pineapple so much as harms a hair on princess's head!" Bel got up angrily from the bed.

"Sempai~ Take me with you~" Fran said as Lussuria tried to calm Fran down enough to lay him down again.

"Fran-chan! Why don't you send your illusion to greet him instead!" Lussuria said trying to at least sit Fran down. Fran froze.

"I forgot about that… It might work." Fran deadpanned and put his head on his fist in thought. Hmm… there is a slight chance Mukuro may look through his illusion… but that was unlikely… It might just work.

"I'll do it." Fran nodded his head and sat back down, wincing slightly at contact. Fran concentrated hard and conjured up an illusion.

"Shishi~ Identical princesses~" Bel grinned. The Illusion was an exact copy of Fran, except his stomach and chest was flat.

"Well it's convincing. So it should work." The illusion Fran and Fran talked simultaneously. Then someone walked into the infirmary.

"Lussuria-san." It was one of Luss's underlings.

"I told you to call me ne-chan~" Luss said.

"Y-yes… Ne-chan… Mukuro-san is in the living room." The underlings said, "He requests to see Fran-san."

"Okay dearie~ Time to go Fran-chan~" Luss ushered the fake Fran out of the room.

-Living room-

In the living room Mukuro stood in front of the fireplace's mantle looking at the pictures placed there. There seemed to be many pictures of the Fran and Bel together, as well as the Varia boss and his right hand man. Warning bells seemed to go off in Mukuro's head, but he ignored them. There was a large picture of the whole Varia, apart from their underlings, hanging just above the mantle piece. In the picture, Xanxus was sitting on his armchair with one leg on top of the other while Squalo sat on his lap looking sideways at the camera, with a slight blush on his cheeks. Behind the chair a sulking Levi and flamboyant peacock smiling gaily. To Xanxus's right stood a solemn Mammon still counting his cash, not even bothering to look up at the camera. To Xanxus's left was Fran and Bel. Mukuro glared. Bel had wrapped his arms around Fran's waist and rested his head on the crook of Fran's neck. Fran himself had just put his hands over Bel's arms that was around his stomach and had a small blush dusting his cheeks. The prince was getting too close to his little one. Mukuro's fatherly instinct told him it was bad.

"Master~ why are you here?" a monotone voice broke the silence.

"Oya oya. That's no way to greet your master little one~" Mukuro smirked.

"What do you need shishou?" Fran drawled, "You didn't even call before you visit. That's considered rude master~"

"Kufufu, I did call little one. You didn't pick up." Mukuro smirked.

"Well leave a message at least." Fake-Fran said folding his arms.

"Kufufu little one, I did~ With the sun guardian." Mukuro smirked again.

"…" Fran didn't say anything.

"Kufufufu~ Speechless little one?"

"…" Fran's Illusion wavered a bit and fake-Fran's tips on his hair vanished slightly before reappearing.

Back in the infirmary Fran cursed.

"Bel-sempai! Stop it! I'm losing concentration of the illusion!" Bel was groping Fran's torso and baby bump. Caressing it gently while kissing Fran's neck.

In the living room Mukuro raised an eyebrow.

"Kufufu~ Little one your illusions have gotten better~ I almost didn't realize until you had a mishap~" Mukuro smirked and laughed, "Now where is your real body I wonder~ Kufufu~"

-Bel+Fran Infirmary-

"Shit! Sempai! Master is coming!"

"Shishi~ He won't know where to go~" Be smirked and continued his ministrations trying to leave a huge hickey on Fran's neck.

"Master is an illusionist, and he can sense my flames!" Fran panicked and tried to get up but Bel pushed him down.

"Sit froggy. Shishi~ the prince won't let you hurt yourself~ That's the prince's job~ Shishi~" Fran sweat dropped but stopped struggling.

"Shit!" With that, Fran dove under the covers and curled up into the best ball shape he could manage.

"Froggy?" Bel asked confusedly, but he wasn't confused for long.

"Little one~ You know it's impossible to hide from me~" Mukuro entered the infirmary, "Oya oya? Is little one hurt?" Mukuro turned towards Fran's bed, but he couldn't see him yet as the curtains were pulled around it.

'SHLICK!' Mukuro pulled the curtains back forcefully. As he took in the situation, Fran under the covers with Bel, he smirked.

"Oya Oya? Is the little one being naughty?" Mukuro's trident appeared. Bel threw a knife.

'Clang!' Mukuro deflected the knife and it fell to the floor.

"Kufufufu… what are you doing with my little one?" Mukuro glared at Bel. Bel met his glare head on and stood his ground.

"Shishi~ Don't hurt the prince's princess." Bel glared under his mop of hair.

"Oya Oya? Princess? Little one have you caused a trouble?"

"Mnhpfglar…" was Fran's only explanation, his monotone muffled by the blanket.

"Kufufu… I don't think that's very mannerly little one…" Mukuro said. Suddenly lotus vines grew out of nowhere and lifted the blanket off of the bed. Fran gasped and tried to hide behind Bel's skinny frame. Mukuro was speechless. Then he started laughing.

"Kufufufu… your illusions are better little one. I actually thought that you were pregnant… you can undo it now little one." Mukuro laughed as he smirked. Fran stayed quiet.

"Little one… I'm waiting." Mukuro's tone got dangerous. Fran trembled. The hormones had changed his mood again. Fran trembled further as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. He whimpered quietly and curled closer towards Bel, hiding his face into Bel's leg. Bel put a hand on Fran's head and patted his hair calming him down. Mukuro did not miss this.

"What is wrong Fran." Mukuro's smirk disappeared and his tone turned serious, "Stop your illusions." Fran wrapped his arms around his stomach and trembled further.

"Shishi~ Pineapple-san. If you have only come to upset princess then the suggests you leave before he kills you." Bel said threateningly.

"Kufufufu. I take it that you're the one he is getting married to." Mukuro said humorlessly, "I have just come to clarify why he is getting married into mafia."

"I'm sure you can see why we are getting married pineapple-san. We love each other. Our child is proof of that! And the commander made us, because bastard children aren't accepted into mafia…" Bel finished his long explanation. Mukuro stayed silent.

"Is this true little one?" Mukuro broke the uneasy silence. Fran only nodded still hiding his face from view. Bel patted Fran's hair as he felt slight wetness on his pants from Fran's tears. Mukuro frowned at the motion. He walked over to the corner of the room and grabbed a chair. He pulled it to the edge of Fran's bed and sat down.

"Explain." So the explanation began.

* * *

><p>Review? For me? Or flame me if you want =.=" Did you know that nothing rhymes with the words: Orange, Silver, Purple and Month? Try it! ^^ CYU~<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO ALL!

Hey guys! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD! I have a valid excuse! Technically I'm still bad and I'm sorry! But.. if you read the pups with silver locks, then you would know... but my mother and father sorta found out what kind of stories I write and post... and I am supposedly 'banned from ever being on fanfiction... until I turn 18 of course~ BUT i can't make you guys wait for 4 years waiting for this story to finish! so I'm being ninja and sneeking in small sentences here and there~ so... IT PAINFULLY HARD! TELL ME WHAT TO DO!

Disclaimer: I wish and I wish but what do I own? A file with Hibari on the back! ^^

* * *

><p>A Child chp.11<p>

Fran had just finished explaining things to Mukuro and everything was silent.

"Kufufufu… so are you saying that his is all that arcobaleno's fault?" Mukuro asked finally. Fran shifted.

"Not really… I mean we did have to do the deed you know master." Fran said quietly. His throat had gone dry after talking for so long. Bel noticed this and poured some warm water for Fran from the side table.

"Here princess." Bel called as he lifted the glass to Fran's lips. Fran opened his mouth slightly and let the liquid through coughing when it he choked slightly. Bel just patted his back soothingly and lay him down slowly.

"Sleep Princess~ The Prince will show him out." Bel grinned at Fran and glared, underneath his bangs, at Mukuro.

"Kufufu… I guess this is goodbye for now little one. I will visit once again when you are feeling better." Mukuro grinned and leant over Fran, kissing him gently on his forehead. Bel growled at the action and crossed his arms.

"Leave." With one word Mukuro nearly shivered at the killing intent being oozed out from Bel.

"Kufufufu… Nearly as intent as the dear skylark~ Sayonara Bel-kun~ Little one." And with that Mukuro was gone in a swirl of mist. Once Mukuro had left Fran nearly collapsed if he wasn't lying down already.

* * *

><p>"B-Bel sempai. Help me up." Fran stuttered and tried sitting up.<p>

"No princess you have to rest. The prince will go get it for you. What do you want?" Fran looked away and blushed.

"Just help me up sempai." Fran whispered urgently.

"Princess, the prince said no. Just tell the prince what you want." Bel murmured. Fran suddenly shuddered and blushed dark red.

"Froggy?" Fran looked away.

"Froggy. Look at the prince." Bel said. He leaned over the bed, from the floor, and gently turned Fran's head towards his own. He was alarmed when he saw tears making there way down his cheeks.

"Froggy? What's wrong?" Bel asked desperately. Fran hid his face in Bel's stomach.

"Iwhetthehebed." Fran mumbled and suddenly began all out crying. Bel was stunned.

"Tell the prince froggy. Stop crying and tell the prince clearly." Bel whispered gently. Fran slowed his tears and resulted in hiccups. He took a big breath and peeked up at Bel from his spot on the bed.

"I-I… w-w-wet… the bed…" Fran mumbled. Bel was stunned the second time. 'How did he wet the bed? He didn't even- Oh!~ Bel finally caught on.

"Umm… It's okay princess. The prince will get Luss to change the sheets." Fran shuddered again and mumbled something.

"Say it louder princess."

"I said. I. AM. DIRTY." Fran glared at Bel. Damn those mood swings. Bel thought.

"Well then here we go." Bel pulled aside the blanket to reveal a wet Fran sitting in a huge wet patch.

"Sempai!" Fran blushed deeply. Bel ignored Fran's outburst, instead he just took the heart-rate detector off of Fran's finger picking him up bridal style afterwards.

"Luss! Change froggy's sheets!" Bel called. Bel took Fran to the bathroom that was attached to their side of the room. He gently placed Fran on the toilet seat making sure the IV didn't get tangled. Bel then proceeded to pull off Fran's wet pants and boxers. Fran blushed deeply.

"If princess needs to go, then go. The prince will be running a bath." Fran nodded and waited until Bel turned around to finally relieve his bladder. He didn't like the fact that he was sitting like a girl but couldn't do anything about it.

"You done Froggy?" Bel asked.

"Y-yeah sempai…" Fran answered awkwardly. Bel just nodded and lifted Fran's shirt off of his body. Fran shivered at the sudden difference in temperature.

"Sorry princess. It'll be warmer in the bath." Bel reassured Fran and lifted him off of the toilet and lowered him into the warm, oversized, spa bath. Fran's tense muscles slowly relaxed as he sat in the bath.

"Thanks sempai." Fran spoke startling Bel a bit.

"Shishi~ It's ok princess~," Bel replied kissing Fran's neck, "Just tell the prince next time." Fran nodded his head.

"Okay Froggy~ the prince will be right back~" Bel then proceeded to flounce from the room. Fran shrugged and began blowing bubbles into the water.

A few minutes later Bel came back into the room, carrying something behind his back and clothes in front of him.

"Shishi~ princess must **never** tell anybody about this." Bel growled. Fran just nodded dumbly and wondered what his crazy fiancé was up to. Bel grinned and put the clothes down on the floor. He then finally revealed what was behind his back.

"Seriously sempai? A rubber frog and a cushion?" Fran sighed. Bel was currently holding a small red, silk cushion and a small green, bath-toy frog. Bel grinned wider and he placed the cushion next to the basin. Fran wondered until Bel pulled his crown loose and placed it, ever so gently, on top of the cushion. Bel then started stripping his clothes starting with his shirt, to reveal rippling lean muscles and his purple birthmark on his stomach. Fran blushed and turned away. Bel grinned insanely, this was all part of his plan.

"Hey princess~ why are you looking away?" Bel said as he stalked, in all his glory, to the side of the bath. Fran blushed further and scurried to the edge of the bath.

"Shishi~ that won't do princess~ the prince wants to see you~" Bel smirked and climbed the small marble step to get into the bath.

Fran looked up as he heard water splashing the sides of the tub, but deeply regretted it as he came face to face with the prince's monster of a member. Delicate curly blonde strands of hair made home to a long shaft and fat head. It made Fran drool and his member spring to life. Bel noticed this and smirked, it was all going well. If this continued he would soon be getting laid. Bel sat down in the bathtub behind Fran keeping a slight distance and placing his legs on either side of Fran, he then proceeded to play with the rubber frog. Pushing it back and forwards between his hands. After a while Fran's blush soon disappeared and he was relaxing in the warm waters. Bel noticing this decided to make his move. He reached over the side of the bath and grabbed a bottle of shampoo. He squirted a little onto his hands and rubbed it into his hair creating sweet green apple smelling bubbles, which he soon rinsed out. Then he squirted some more onto his hand and moved closer to Fran. Fran, who was dozing slightly, woke up suddenly to hands rubbing and massaging his scalp and green locks. He swung his head to the side to see that it was Bel, grinning like always. Fran visibly relaxed and decided to allow the action, relaxing into Bel's light touches. Soon he was dozing once again. Bel rinsed off the rest of the shampoo and moved onto his body. Getting the loofa and the strawberry body wash, Bel started to scrub Fran's body. Fran jerked suddenly but realized it was Bel once again, so he just relaxed once more. Soon Bel had scrubbed Fran's whole torso and was soon moving onto Fran's lower back. Fran allowed the action until Bel got a little too close to sea foam green curls that rested underneath his navel.

* * *

><p>"Bel-sempai~ What are you doing?" Fran said holding down a blush. Bel just grinned and laughed.<p>

"Shishi~ the prince is horny~ he wants sex with his froggy~" Fran blushed and got an instant hard on.

"H-have you no shame?" Fran said looking away.

"Shishi~ princess can't talk when he's in the bath Naked with the prince~" Bel emphasized naked and rubbed his hard cock into Fran's back. Fran let out a whimper.

"Shit." Fran lost it. The hormones had won over and he was horny. Fran got up holding the sides of the bath for support and turned around to face Bel and sat on his lap.

"Sempai~" Fran panted, "I'm horny~" Fran emphasized his point by rubbing his erection onto Bel's stomach. Bel's hard on got harder.

"Sempai please I want you to touch me!" Fran practically whimpered monotonously as his hand crept under the water. He poked one finger into his new entrance and whimpered. He thrust in and out adding fingers until there was three inside him, moving and feeling inside him. Bel groaned at the sight of Fran pleasuring himself on his lap, his erection growing unbelievably.

"Ah! Ah! Aaaah~ nngh." Fran moaned and whimpered as his fingers went faster.

"Shit froggy." Bel groaned and rubbed his cock into Fran's pert ass.

"Nng! Sempai~" Fran removed his fingers and forcefully grabbed Bel's cock before impaling himself with it all the way to the hilt.

"AH!" Both Bel and Fran gasped at the feeling of being filled and being inside a hot, tight passage.

"Fran. You're so tight." Bel grunted out, holding still so Fran could adjust.

"Nnngh~ Sempai~ Move," Fran moaned and ground his hips down. Bel grunted and started thrusting at a steady pace getting faster. The sound of water sloshing around them egged them on as Fran's moans and whimpers echoed along the tiled marble floors. Bel leaned Fran on the side of the tub and thrust deeper as Fran threw back his head and gasped. Bel leaned his head down to Fran's nipple and licked the sensitive bud first circling it then sucking. This elicited a moan from Fran who in turn clamped down harder onto Bel's cock.

"Be-bel sempai! I-I'm gonna cum!" Fran said between moans.

"Same here, princess." Bel groaned back. Soon Bel's pace got almost animalistic. He was thrusting in and out trying to get them both to their climax.

"Ah!" with one final whimper, Fran came turning the once clear water a creamy white. As Fran orgasmed and went limp, Bel thrust in once more and came deep within Fran's cavern.

Fran was now totally exhausted.

"Sempai… can you clean me up?" Fran looked up at Bel through his lashes. Bel gave a curt nod and hurridly washed himself and Fran before helping Fran out of the tube and getting dressed, making sure Fran's IV didn't get caught. Bel then carried a tired Fran into the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Will you accept that small lemon as an apology? Please?<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: I NEARLY DIED!

I am REALLY sorry... I really am... but I ended up finishing... somehow sneaking bits around my mum... surviving when I failed my math test... to give you this piece of crap chapter... =.=" YES I AM ASHAMED OF MYSELF... and I'm supposedly 'asleep' at the moment... If my mum finds me I'm dead... even though I nearly did die this week. =.=" Just an asthma attack... WHICH I HAVEN'T HAD FOR 9 YEARS... Please feel free to kill me. If I don't die before then... Lack of sleep also does this to me... it's 1:00am here...

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I did, then I WOULD UPDATE!

* * *

><p>-Back in Fran's infirmary room-<p>

Bel opened the door of the bathroom, carefully balancing Fran in one arm, and walked into the room. Lussuria had changed the sheets already, but there seemed to be some sort of body shaped lump in it. Bel frowned.

'STAB!' "Voi!" The lump made a small shout.

"Sharkie?" Bel asked curiously. What was the shark doing in Fran's bed?

"SHH!" Squalo shushed Bel from under the covers.

"What are you doing in princess's bed?" Bel asked dangerously.

"Hiding from Xanxus! "

"…?" Bel looked at Squalo questioningly, "Why?"

"He is horny as fuck and he thinks I can take, what his idea of a good fuck is!" Squalo whispered loudly. (A.N. Doesn't make sense =.=") Bel tried to facepalm but couldn't because he was holding Fran.

"Move over." Bel said.

"Voi! Help me!" Squalo said pleadingly.

"Shishi. Stupid captain. The prince said 'move over' not get out." Squalo looked up gratefully and moved over. Bel gently placed the sleeping Fran down next to the shark and sat down on the chair next to it. A comfortable silence settled over the trio. Soon the shark started to fall asleep too.

"Sharkie?"

"Yeah…"

"Can the prince ask?"

"Ask what?"

"How did you run away with your IV still in your arm and when it's nearly time for medicine? Luss will be looking for you. Shishi…" Bel grinned.

"Squ-chan~ Oh Squ-chan! Where are you?" Speak of the devil…

"Shit! Lussuria!" Squalo ducked under the covers just as Lussuria pulled the curtain back.

"Shishi~ Luss, better not make a sound." Bel threatened the new arrival. Lussuria gulped and nodded.

"What's Squ-chan doing here though?" Luss looked curiously at the extra lump on the bed.

"Voi. How did you know I was here?" Squalo spluttered, throwing the blankets down. Fran growled in his sleep.

"Shishi. Sharkie better not get princess upset. Or the prince will get boss~" Squalo froze at Bel's words. Gently, he replaced the blanket and lay back down.

"OH~ I get it now." Lussuria giggled, "The ukes are having time together ne? It's good for pregnant people to stay together!" Luss giggled some more.

"Voi. I'm not in the mood Luss. I wanna sleep." With that, Squalo snuggled next to Fran and closed his eyes, sleep coming easily to his tired mind and body.

"Shishi, stupid commander, just put the medicine in their IVs." Bel laughed, "Oh and don't tell boss. Shishi." Luss nodded and did as told and left the room closing the curtains behind him. Groaning in his sleep, Squalo snuggled closer to Fran's form. Fran in turn turned and snuggled up to Squalo, cuddling close in their sleep. Bel grinned. His fiancé and older brother figure, was cuddling. It was just too cute. Bel wasn't worried that the two may do something other than sleep. Squalo had a lover already and he completely trusted Fran. With that in mind, Bel also went into a light doze.

* * *

><p>-With Xanxus-<p>

Xanxus had been walking around the whole castle, looking for his sharkie.

"Where the hell did he go…" Xanxus growled to himself. He rounded another corner and found himself heading back to his room. He opened the door and looked around, reminiscing. The wall, lined with shelves full of liquor he had been given and collected over the years. The one on the top right was one he treasured most. The bottle was empty but it held on to one of his few favorite memories. Squalo had given that particular bottle to him, on their first date. Well you could call it a first date… Squalo hadn't even bought the bottle…

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

Xanxus had left a party organized by Timeteo early. Too many people were there and too many drunk girls had tried to get into his slacks. He was pissed off, and so left the party. Xanxus, having nowhere to go, had just gone back to their limo and lain across the back seat with his feet on the window, when there was a knock on the window. Xanxus glared but moved his feet anyway. The door opened and Squalo had climbed in, wobbly and flushed. It was clear that the shark was well past tipsy. Squalo flopped onto the seat and giggled uncharacteristically.

"Che. Why are you so drunk trash." Xanxus growled. Inside he was having a hard time controlling his lust. God the shark was just so sexy. Squalo giggled again.

"Sss'not like y-y ou~ never get drunk…" Squalo slurred his words together and his head was tipping from side to side, grinning in his drunken haze.

"Che. Stupid shark, I know how to control myself." Xanxus said, slightly amused at the shark's condition. Squalo growled playfully.

"Voi. I can too… control myself…" Squalo's voice was light and airy, "Here, I got you a bottle." Squalo thrust out a bottle in front of Xanxus's face.

"Che." Xanxus just took the bottle, taking a swig from it. Squalo just kept giggling.

"Hey Xan-xan." Xanxus's eyes widened comically as he looked over to where Squalo called to him.

"Hey! Hey! Don't ignore meee…" Squalo slurred on and started to poke Xanxus's side. Xanxus growled and placed the bottle next to his leg on the seat.

"What trash!" Squalo giggled. Xanxus grew more confused.

"Hey Xan-tan~ Hey! Hey! Did ya know~ that you broke my heart~ Huh? Funny huh? I was hurt by you~" Xanxus looked up in shock. When had he broken his heart? He had never wanted to hurt the shark. So how had he broken his heart? As Xanxus had a slight mental breakdown, Squalo started rambling again.

"I was hurt and you rejected me. You didn't have to be so mean. I was really really really really hurt! Why were you so mean anyway! You hurted me you know. I really started to hate you, ya know! But how can ya hate the one you love? Huh? Xan-xan! Are you ignorering me?"

"Trash. Answer me this. When did I hurt you?" Squalo frowned and he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Hmm… did I confess to you?... or was it just my imagination?" Squalo mumbled loudly to Xanxus. Xanxus just shook his head.

"Che. Stupid trash. You **NEVER** confessed anything to me." Xanxus grinned, "Until now." Squalo blushed heavily. Squalo's blush grew more as he found himself pinned to the backseat with Xanxus's mouth on his and hands groping everywhere. Squalo had lost himself and that was the first night. The night everything started.

-End flashback-

* * *

><p>Yes now he remembered everything. That night started <strong>everything<strong>. The late night visits, sneaked kisses, quickies in his office, little 'dates' after missions. The list went on… finally leading to his first child. He looked downwards and his eyes fell on the mahogany desk under the shelves. Yeah, that one brought back memories. So many hours… His shark had been on his back with his legs spread as Xanxus pounded his pert ass into the wood. Mmmn… sweet memories. The bed. Big and soft. Many great nights were spent there. His lamp. Yeah, he remembered. It was his new lamp. The old one had broken due to one of Squalo's fits in ecstasy. Everything in his room seemed to scream Squalo at him. Where was his shark any way! He was getting pissed off again. Angry again, he headed back to the infirmary. His shark was in for one brutal pounding.

* * *

><p>Hey I also have a question for you all! (Actually two...) How old do I seem to you? and also do you like 1827 better or 6927 or 5980? Thinking of updating other stories too... review?<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: Add me!

HEY GUYS... I'm sorry again and again! I really do mean it... but a lot has happened to me during these last few months and I really wasn't very motivated to do anything... Once again. I'm really sorry! Please accept this apology!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR~

* * *

><p>A Child chp.13<p>

-Back in the Infirmary-

"Nng. Bel… Fran… no. Voi. Stop." Squalo was a panting mess.

"Shishi~ The prince warned you~" Squalo was sitting in-between Fran's open legs while Fran leant against the headboard of the bed, pinching and twisting the commander's nipples, and Bel sat in front of Squalo in-between his legs on his knees feeling the commander's sides. The blankets lay forgotten at the edge of the bed, held up by the hospital bed's railing. They all managed to fit on the bed because it is a specially ordered queen sized.

"Voi. But why are you doing this?" Squalo panted.

"Well. I only wanted to see whose is bigger… and captain was getting in the way of our after-sex make-out session." Fran said while rubbing Squalo's sensitive nipples.

* * *

><p>-Beforehand-<p>

"Nnngh…" Fran moaned again. The pair had just started their after-sex make-out session on the bed right next to Squalo, who was trying to sleep.

"VOI! IF YOU'RE GONNA MAKE-OUT, DO IT QUIETLY!" Squalo finally yelled. Bel and Fran broke apart to glare at Squalo.

"But long-haired commander, Bel-sempai is giving me too much pleasure that I can't help but moan." Fran deadpanned. Squalo flushed red.

"VOI! TOO MUCH INFORMATION!"

"Shishi~ Why, isn't boss good enough for you? Of course the prince is good at kissing, he is a prince."

"Bel-sempai. That made no sense." Fran said, "Hmm… I wonder whose is bigger… Hey Bel-sempai, is long-haired commander's penis bigger than yours?" Fran asked. Squalo blushed further. Bel caught onto what Fran was doing.

"Shishi froggy~ The prince has no idea… Shall we find out?"

* * *

><p>-Now-<p>

"Nya~ Bel. Fran. Stop."

"Shishi~ Why should we?" Bel laughed.

"Stop this, or I'll stop your missions for a month!" Squalo threatened. Bel stopped for a second but soon grinned again.

"Voi! I'm serious!"

"Quiet captain commander. Boss might find you." Fran said in monotone, "And any way, I'm on maternity leave and Bel-sempai would probably love to spend one whole month with me." Squalo paled. He has nothing against them.

"No. Stop. Don't." Squalo could only say one word at a time. Too much pleasure was given to him. Sure he's had sex before, only with the boss, but he's never had two people at the same time.

"Nya~" Squalo blushed heavily and covered his mouth.

"Oh, so commander likes it kinky?"

"Shishi!" Bel smirked and whispered something in Fran's ear making Fran also smirk.

"Alright sempai." Suddenly Squalo felt the air change…

"VOI!" Squalo was suddenly fully naked, but that wasn't all…

"Shishi~ Mama-shark looks good with cat ears~"

"No sempai, he looks better with this long tail." Fran reached for Squalo's newly attached cat's tail and began stroking it. Squalo couldn't help but moan louder and louder.

"…V-voi… why d-do I… f-feel like this?" Squalo asked hesitantly.

"Oh, I attached the tail like it's an actual tail, so you have nerves running through, it's like your second penis and your ears are another pair of nipples. See?" Fran reached up and began fondling with Squalo's new cat ears.

"Nya! Nng! Ahhnnn…" Squalo's voice began to get more and more high pitch.

"Shishi~ I'll help with that." Bel grabbed Squalo's twitching tail and stroked up and down sensually. Squalo's cock twitched about to release.

"N-no! I-I-I'm go-na cu-cum…" Squalo could only whimper out words in-between moans, "Ahhh! Xa-XANXUS!" Squalo came all over his stomach and Fran. He collapsed heavily onto Bel who was behind him.

"Shishi~ Captain sharkie, as loyal as always. Stay quiet now commander, the prince is going to go help princess wash~ " With that Bel slipped out from behind Squalo, lifted Fran up and walked into the bathroom all in under two seconds. Squalo on looked confusedly, until he realized he was tied up…

"VOI! BEL! UNTIE ME NOW!" Squalo regretted it immediately. The curtains suddenly flew open. Squalo grew speechless.

"X-Xanxus…" speak of the devil and he will appear, or in this case, scream his name loud enough and he will find you.

"Shark." Squalo gulped before looking up at Xanxus's face, expecting rage, but got shocked instead. Xanxus was smirking and eyeing him like he was a piece of meat.

"Prepare you ass." That was all the warning he got before Xanxus lifted him off the bed ripped the curtain open to their own room. Squalo was dumped onto the bed still tied up by cotton bindings. Xanxus closed the curtains again and turned around slowly.

"No! Voi! I was just sexually harassed! Leave me be!" Squalo yelled hoarsely.

"You know how much trouble I went through just to find you?" Xanxus asked, completely ignoring Squalo's comment. Squalo shook his head hesitantly. Xanxus chuckled darkly.

"You better be ready shark." Xanxus began stripping off his clothes, rather hurridly, till he was completely naked. Squalo began to struggle at the bindings but they were too tight. Fuck you Bel! Squalo sighing gave up struggling and looked towards Xanxus, but regretted it when he got an immediate hard on.

"Like what you see?" Xanxus smirked when Squalo blushed even more.

"Fuck you." Squalo mumbled. Xanxus grinned like a wild beast.

"Stupid sharkie. I'm going to fuck you." Xanxus chuckled deeply at his own little pun. Squalo blushed further and hid his face in his long sexy silver locks. Xanxus smiled his rare smile and gently pushed back the hair from his love's face. A rare feeling of complete happiness went through Xanxus's form. Looking at Squalo now… He's never felt more bliss. The one drunken accident, now led to his wife-to-be… and a strong heir for the next generation Varia. Xanxus felt love. Unconditional love… and now lust… burning lust. Using Squalo's and his naked forms to his advantage, Xanxus spread lube on his dick and thrust in all the way.

"Nyaaaaa! Ah! Ah! Ah! Nhaaaaaa! Mhmm…" Squalo yelled out in his painful pleasure. He just couldn't contain his voice, "Nyhaaaa! Xa-Xanxu-us!" Squalo writhed in a mixture of pain and unadulterated pleasure. Xanxus only smirked and began thrusting. He leant down and bit onto one of Squalo's cat ears, slowly licking and nipping in and around the ear.

"Nnng!" Squalo's moans grew louder as Xanxus's thrusting got harder and faster. He was close. Xanxus suddenly grabbed the shark's tail and manhood at the same time.

"Uh!" Squalo let out a weird gasp cross moan as his eyes widened. His system was overflowed with pleasure. Xanxus, also filled with euphoric pleasure sat up and plunged his cock deeper, soon shooting his cream into his shark.

"Nya! Xanxus!" Squalo's creamy white seed splashed higher and higher. A sort of cum-fountain was created as he shot his seed the odd 2 meters to the ceiling. Xanxus was lucky to have been sitting up at the time, but unfortunately, the ceiling had been in the way. Sticky white cum was now stuck to the ceiling in rather large splotches here and there. Squalo was panting harshly after his rather volcanic orgasm.

"Xa-xanxus… I-I L-love you… You're m-my first a-and m-m-my only… I l-love you…" Squalo was still trying to catch his breath so his words weren't completely connected, but Xanxus still got the main message.

"I love you too sharkie. You are my one and only. Promise me, that you would never leave my side… promise me." Xanxus said nuzzling Squalo's neck.

"I-I promise… I'll always b-be by your side… Always."

* * *

><p>I'm once again REALLY SORRY! for being 'dead' these past few months and also this being a short chapter only filled with sexual harrassment and sex... Oh! and a volcanic orgasm~<p>

Review please?

ALSO! Add me on facebook! It's not really my actual account but it's still me! (It's my pen name so my parents don't find out)

My name is: Yami no ouji

Add me and nag on and on about how much you want me to update! Maybe I will update faster -_-

Review~


	14. Chapter 14: I MAY OR MAY NOT BE BACK!

Hey? ... I'm back? I'm sorry T^T How many months/years has it been O.o I'm sorry! TT^TT I'M SO SORRY! I've just been under pressure and I'm a weak person (Emotionally) so yeah I took the hugest break ever! I may or may not be back... T^T Well enjoy this chapter?  
>Yeah...<br>Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN!

* * *

><p>A Child chp.14<p>

Bel was brooding silently on a soft lounge chair inside one of the Varia's many lounges. He sat deeply in thought. A soft frown marred his face, the only evidence of his emotions.

"Bel-sempai."

"Huh?"

"Come look!" Fran was in a good mood this morning. Bel plastered a quick smile on his face and went to follow the waddling frog.

"Froggy? Where are we going?" Bel said.

"Don't you remember sempai?"

"Remember what?" Fran hit his forehead into the palm of his hand.

"Sempai. Today is the day when we get to see our little one!"

"WhAt?" Bel stopped short.

"Relax sempai~ It's only an ultrasound!" (A.N. Aussie equivalent of a sonogram)

Bel froze. An ultrasound… See the baby… Shit…

"Sempai?" Fran gently shook Bel's arm. Bel wouldn't shake out of it.

He can see his babies… his biggest fear might come true. He has to face it now? Why now? Why not later? Bel's eyes began to water slightly.

They made it to the ward/room where Lussuria was already firing up the machine.

"Ok Franny-chan~ Lie down and lift up your shirt~" Fran did as asked and rolled his shirt up just underneath his chest.

"Ok Fran–chan~ this will be cold ok?" Lussuria spread clear cold gel onto Fran's stomach. Fran shivered slightly.

"Ok… now… Ooh! Found baby! Ain't he cute Franny?" A little white alien looking shape showed up onto the screen. Fran's face was practically glowing. Bel looked a little relieved but still tense. What was he worried about?

Luss kept moving the machine/rod all around Fran's stomach. After a while he let out an almighty squeal.

"There's another! Another! Twins Fran! Twins!" Fran smiled, his eyes where endless depths of pure happiness. Two babies. Two little pieces of himself and Bel. Fran looked over to his sempai.

"Sempai?" Bel was frozen. His muscles tensed up so much that it looked painful.

"Sempai?" Fran called once more. Bel seemed to snap out of it.

"Oh yeah froggy?"

"Luss said twins sempai! Twins!"

"Yeah I-I heard." Bel not using third person? Something is wrong. Fran thought.

"Oh! Froggy! Go on to the room first, I'll catch up…" Fran's face fell, on the inside.

"Oh.. ok sempai." Fran turned quickly not letting Bel see his hurt face. Bel turned swiftly and walked out the room.

As soon as he was clear, of earshot, Bel ran and ran. He ran till he reached his 'sanctuary'. He pushed open the door and ran out… onto a balcony?

Bel took in deep breaths and tried to calm himself down.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In.

Hold.

Out.

The first drop of clear salty water dropped and dripped onto the cement floor of the balcony.

His dam finally broke.

Sparkling tears made their way down Bel's face from his hidden beautiful purple eyes.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Bel crumbled down into the fetal position.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

It didn't work.

Rivers soon made their way down Bel's cheeks and flung themselves off of Bel's chin to the cold hard floor.

Sobs made their way out of Bel's mangled heart and echoed off of his small chest.

He felt weak.

Weak...

Small…

Scared.

More and more sobs tore their way out of Bel's chest and throat.

Scratching up his sensitive insides and making his throat cry for comfort.

Sob after sob escaped from Bel. Each sob that overtook, his chest wracked with grief and absolute despair.

Each sob brought Bel further and further into his dark place.

Further and further away from Fran and his logical brain, and closer to the depth of depression. He reached for one of his 'comforters'. Silver flashed into Bel's hand. The temptation of his past came back fully fledged. His veins seemed to pulse in the memory. Cols sharp silver touched the delicate skin of his wrist. The temptation became greater. He wanted it… no. He needed this.

"I thought I'd find you here. Che. Stupid brat." Bel stopped in shock. What? Who? Only one person knew of this place… Bel looked up hastily trying to stop his sobs.

"S-Squa-lo?" Squalo smiled sadly down at Bel.

"Stupid brat. You're making Fran worry." Squalo said as he sat next to Bel, as best he could with a baby bump. Bel looked away.

"VOI! Bel! I told you to stop this shit!" Squalo yelled as he ripped the knife from Bel's hand. Bel just looked at it helplessly.

"Squa-lo…" Bel managed to utter the one word before sobs over came him once more. Squalo sighed and pulled Bel close.

"Brat. Stop your crying and tell me what's wrong." Squalo whispered into Bel's ear.

"Squ-Squ-a-a-Lo!" Bel hiccupped but couldn't stop his sobs fully.

"Yeah yeah, that' my name. Now what's wrong?"

"It's… It's… Squalo…"

"It's what?"

"It's… twins." With that word uttered Bel broke into sobs once more.

"What's wrong with that?" Squalo asked.

"Twins. Twins. Twins." Bel just muttered the word over and over again. Like a twisted mantra, unable to determine the end and unable to determine the start.

Squalo finally got it. Twins. Bel was/is a twin. The twin who killed his other… The twin who killed his father… his mother… The twin who suffered… The younger twin…

"Bel… Bel. It won't be the same. They won't be like…"  
>"How can you know!? HOW! They might turn out exactly like me! They… they'll… I-I can't take it." Bel put his head into his hands and began breathing deeply. Squalo frowned.<p>

"Bel. I can guarantee you this. They will NEVER be like how you and your brother were."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!" Bel yelled half crazed.

"VOI! I KNOW! BECAUSE THEY'LL HAVE BETTER PARENTS. THEY'LL HAVE A BETTER LIFE! THEY'LL HAVE EVERYTHING THAT HAPPY CHILDREN WILL EVER NEED! … you Bel. They'll have you." Bel froze.

That's right… its not the same.

It's different from his life.

He isn't…

no…

he WON'T be his father.

* * *

><p>Review?<br>Tell me how much you hate me?

Anything to improve on?

Spelling mistakes?

ETCThanks you...


End file.
